Not Again
by YELLOW JESUS
Summary: Fitz and Olivia are reunited after she's been gone with Jake for 3 months. Early on some truths come out and consequences must be handed out personally. Both are pushed to the absolute limit.
1. Chapter 1

**ok, real quick. In this story, Jerry was still attacked but survived and is ok. Tom is also still a good guy. Olivia still ran off with Jake. Sometimes I just have so many thoughts and they just come out lol. I hope everyone makes since. Hope you Enjoy. Please review.**

Olivia stood outside on the beach of her backyard drinking her coffee most mornings. This morning it was breezy and the palm trees swayed. Her favorite. The last 3 months in St. Lucia had been filled with so many emotional days that the scenery had become her only solace. She didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't do much of anything but mourn. She mourned her old life back in D.C. She mourned the woman she used to be. Classy, powerful, strong. Now she was the exact opposite. She mourned not being able to run her law firm. Being able to help people was her greatest passion but it seemed the last few years instead of helping them, all she did was cause problems. She mourned the ignorance of knowing what really went down with her parents. Her parents coming back into her life rocked her world. And mostly, she mourned her everything, Fitz. She couldn't function. She could barely breath everyday without him. She walked around like a zombie in thoughts of him. She'd caused so many problems for Fitz. She always seemed to be the root of every issue he had. She loved him enough to stay away from him. She often wonders what kind of man he would he be if they had never met, what her life would be like if she had never met him. Although she couldnt imagine never knowing him. He's her greatest love. Day in and day out she'd replay her relationship with him over and over. Bad times and bad feelings outweighed the good but the good and the love they shared made it all worth it to her. Although she loved Fitz, she didn't like how the relationship had transformed her. She's become something she hates. Her self worth had plummeted. She even hated her body. She felt that she was unworthy and deserved the shitty life she had now. That's the reason she left with Jake Ballard.  
Jake suddenly appeared. She turned to look at him.  
"I'm headed to the market. Do you need anything while I'm out?" Jake asked with a faint smile.  
"No Jake." Olivia turned around "I'm fine."  
Jake could tell she was in deep thought. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her to kiss her cheek.  
"I'll get you something anyway. It'll be a surprise." Jake said sweetly.  
Olivia squeezed his arm and gave a fake smile.  
"See you soon" Jake said and then left.  
Jake hated his life as well. It started out as them "standing in the sun" but early on it was it clear that it was everything but that. Olivia figured out that she was being babysat for her farther. Olivia had a borderline hate relationship with Jake. No matter how much she would try to fake it she couldn't because he represented an abuser and it kills her that she can't be with the man she loves(Fitz). Jake on the other hand seems to think he really loves Liv but can't help but have some animosity towards her because he's forced to listen to B613 because of her and he can't be with her the way he wants to be. Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jake was out so she went to answer the door. Without looking she opened it. It felt like her heart stopped. The coffee slowly spilled before the mug hit the floor shattering it. She could feel herself start to hyperventilate.  
"No" Olivia said.  
"Ms. Pope." Tom nodded, taking a step forward.  
Olivia couldn't believe who was standing before her. Tom and Hal had just stepped through her door. There was only one reason why they were there.  
"No" Olivia barely said. She felt the tears coming "I can't. I can't do this again."  
Olivia started backing up, still shaking. She was barely holding on mentally, physically and emotionally and she knew seeing Fitz again would be her complete undoing.  
"Leave" she tried demanding but wasn't very convincing.  
The men stood there looking at her. Neither one of them wanting to do what they were about to have to do. After all these years Tom and Hal had never physically had to remove her to bring her to Fitz. She'd refuse and sigh, have hissy fits but in the end, she'd always go with them. She also never thought that Fitz would ever let them even though he always threatened it. Liv just couldn't do it. She couldn't see Fitz. She had hoped that at least Tom would have some loyalty to her and not do this. Tom actually was having a hard time. He looked at Hal then looked to the ground. Olivia's eyes went to Tom.  
"Tom" Olivia said with pleading eyes. Crying now.  
"Mr. President has required your presence in D.C. Ma'am" Hal spoke in a monotone before putting his phone in his pocket and walking towards her "Tom, grab her a few things."  
"Don't come near me" Olivia said backing up, desperately looking around for a phone or something "No. Don't touch me."  
Olivia had no where to go. Her back was against the wall. Hal reached for her. She slapped at him and tried to kick at him but it did nothing. Hal swooped her up with one arm.  
"No. Let me go" Olivia screamed.  
She panicked and screamed even louder. She couldn't believe it when Hal covered her mouth with his other hand, her screams now muffled. She continued to try and hit and scratch. Hal carried her out to the SUV, placing her inside. Olivia stopped fighting. She knew there was nothing she could do. She's going back to DC. She cried into her hands. Tom came out and away they went. They drove to an airstrip.  
"Put these on " Tom said handing her a pair of shoes.  
Olivia obliged. He came around and opened her a door carrying a small bag of hers. They all boarded the plane. Olivia took the first seat and tried her best to prepare herself for the 12 hour flight to D.C. and to see Fitzgerald.

Back in Washington, Fitz had just received word from Tom that the plane had just touched down and that they'd be heading to Camp David. Fitz wasn't far from there himself. He wanted to exhale but didn't feel like he could until he actually laid eyes on Olivia. The last 3 months had been torture for him. Everything suffered. His work suffered. His family suffered. Life stopped. Not knowing where Olivia was was killing him. She was his life and he didn't know how to do anything without her. He missed her immensely and had no idea why she left. Part of him was angry that she could leave him, especially at a time like that. He couldn't believe it. She simply vanished. The last time he saw her was at the hospital when Jerry was infected. She seemed crushed and overwhelmed but he didn't think she would leave. He wondered if there was more to it than that. It had to be. Maybe it was because he told her he couldn't leave Mel after finding out she was raped. After doing some digging he figured out that Jake Ballard too, was missing and assumed that they had to be together. Nobody at O.P.A. was of any help. It took awhile but he was finally able to track her down. He had some things to finish up, otherwise he would have went and gotten her himself. He wanted no interruptions for when she arrived so he sent Tom and Hal. He was nervous about seeing her again and how she would be. He didn't know if she was mad at him. If she was, he didn't care. He was going to do whatever it took to fix it. He wanted her back.  
Fitz was sipping a 2nd drink when he got the call.  
"Hello" Fitz said into the phone.  
"We just parked Sir. We're coming in" Tom informed him.  
"Thank you Tom" Fitz hung up.  
Fitz became very nervous. He hadn't seen her in months. He just wanted to see her, to hold her. He couldn't breath unless he knew where she was. He heard footsteps and started walking towards them. He stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Tom, followed by Hal walking Olivia in by the arm. Fitz felt like he could breath again. But there was something different. Olivia just stood there staring at him in a tank top and Baggie sweat pants that exposed her pelvic bones that were protruding way too much for his liking. No emotion, no expression. Her eyes were red with dark circles and he could tell she had been crying. She had always been thin but she seems to have lost weight. Despite being in St. Lucia, she was rather pale. Fitz walked closer, Olivia still staring. She was still so Beautiful. Fitz had to look away for a second.  
"Tom, Hal, thanks guys." Fitz said shaking each of their hands.  
"Anytime Sir" Hal said.  
"I'll walk you out" Fitz said to them.  
He quickly looked at Olivia whose eyes never left him, then walked out.  
"How is she? What happened?" Fitz asked walking to the car with them with his hands in his pockets.  
"She didn't talk much." Hal said standing by the car "And refused meals"  
Fitz nodded.  
"Thanks again guys" Fitz thanked them once more.  
Fitz looked down at his feet before walking back up to the house. He was nervous. He really couldn't read her. He walked back and opened the door but didn't see Olivia. Naturally his heart started beating really fast.  
"Liv?" Fitz called out to her as he looked to his left then his right. He still didn't see her.  
"Liv?" He walked some more.  
He then heard the shower come on in the main bedroom and instantly relaxed. He knew there was no way she had but for a second He thought she was gone again. He had never been like this around her. A big ball of nerves. After taking off his tie he poured him self a drink. He just wanted to calm down. After all, everything should be ok. He had Olivia back but also knows that that was the easy part. He had no idea what was going on on the other side of that door.  
Olivia stood in the shower in disbelief. The whole thing was surreal but reality hit her as soon as she saw him in the flesh. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt the blood drained from her face when Hal walked her through and she saw him. She was paralyzed. The man she loved and ached for was right there. The man she thought about every hour of everyday for months was right there. He was gorgeous and no matter how hard it was going to be she couldn't allow herself to ruin his life anymore. Or hers. Not again. Seeing him will make things harder because she loves him but she will have to be strong. She was just going to figure out away to handle this. She knows he will have questions. She was exhausted and really needed rest. She didn't sleep at all on the plane because her mind was racing.

Fitz went to the bedroom door only to discover it was locked. He patiently waited on Liv. He had been for nearly an hour. He wanted to touch her, hold her, tell her he loved her. he missed his baby. He kept drinking in an attempt to calm his nerves but it ended up doing the opposite. It ended up getting him a little fired up. He paced the floor as he thought about all the questions he had. Why did she leave? What the fuck she was doing with Jake Ballard? Just thinking about that got him even more pissed. He removed his shirt and was now just in his suit pants and undershirt. He wondered what she was doing in there. Why hadn't she come out yet?  
"Olivia" he yelled in a demanding tone.  
He reached for the door. It was still locked. She didn't respond.  
"Olivia" he yelled again as he banged on the door. He took a minute to try and compose himself. Something could have been wrong. He was now worried as well.  
"Liv, if you don't open the door I'm going to kick it open" Fitz warned. He didn't want to kick it open but she didn't open the door. What was he to do. Again There was no response. Fitz let out a sigh and backed up a bit. With one swift kick it the door flew open. He walked over to the bed.  
"What the fuck is your problem!?" Olivia sat up and asked from the bed. She couldnt believe he really did that.  
When Fitz saw that she was awake and fine and was choosing not to answer the door pissed him off.  
"You Liv." Fitz shouted as he stood over the bed looking down at her " you are my problem"  
"Get out." Olivia said as she threw the covers back and getting out of bed.  
All she had on was one of Fitz t-shirts. Olivia wasn't ready to talk to him or be around him. She felt that if she spoke to him now, that if she was around him that she'd give in and not be able to stay away from him. That's the only thing she thought that she could do to protect him from the misery that she brings to his life.  
"Where are you going" he yelled rushing to close the door before she could get to it. He stood in front of it.  
She looked up at him "Anywhere away from you."  
They stood there breathing heavily. Him against the closed the door and her toe to toe with him. She stood with her arms crossed. This was the closest Fitz had been to her since she had been brought there. As angry as he was , he was thrilled to be that close to her. He could even get a wif of her hair. He missed her scent. But he had to stay focused. He was going to try his best to get a hold of himself. Olivia took a few steps back and then turned around. She walked closer to the bed. Fitz left the door, confident that she wouldn't try to walk out again. He took a few steps towards her. He was behind her.  
"Why Liv?" His tone was softer " Why did you leave me?"  
He couldn't resist. He reached out and touched her arm but she flinched away not wanting to get wrapped up in anything. She was already on the brink of throwing her arms around him and begging for forgiveness. She turned and looked in his eyes for a brief moment before walking to the other side of the bed and sitting down on the edge. Fitz was shocked that he responded to his touch this way. All he wanted to do was make this better. He sighed as he slowly walked in circles with his fingers interlaced above his head.  
She sat down on the bed to try and collect herself. She couldn't do this. It was hard to be around him and be strong. He weakens her immediately.  
"Liv" Fitz spoke " I need you to talk to me"  
He walked over to where she was. He had a seat next to her. Her head remained down, hair falling over her face. She remained silent. She didn't want to do this. She wanted to avoid this. She refused to let him in again. Olivia had to think of something fast. She looked over at him. Next thing Fitz knew, Liv was on top of him, straddling him. It completely caught him off guard. Her movements were frenzied. She was kissing him. Fitz missed her touch, her taste, her soft lips. For a second he embraced her, indulging in what he longed for so long. His hands went beneath her shirt. She just felt so small. It was almost distracting. He flipped her over so that he was on top. Olivia started unbuckling his belt. Fitz was confused. She wasn't acting right. He broke the kiss but she sat up to put her arm around his neck in an effort to pull him back down.  
"Liv" he said while trying to stop her. She kept kissing his neck and was fumbling with his belt.  
"Liv. Stop." he said a little louder, trying not to get started with her again.  
"Liv" he shouted as he roughly grabbed her arms to push her away from him. It startled her a bit.  
"Isn't this what you want?" She asked with tears in her eyes "Isnt this why you brought me here?"  
Fitz still had a death grip on her arms.  
"What Livie?" Fitz answered shocked that she would even think that "No. I brought you back here because I love you and we belong together."  
Olivia started to get a little flustered. Her thoughts and emotions were becoming to much and she may have been on the brink of a breakdown. She looked to the side. Fitz had never seen her like this. He put his hand on her cheek to try and turn her face towards his.  
"Livy, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Fitz asked but got nothing.  
Olivia looked at him "I have to go"  
She erratically jumped off the bed and headed for the door but she wasn't fast enough for Fitz. He was on her immediately. He caught her by her right wrist, slinging her around back towards him.  
"Let me go" Olivia screamed.  
She started hitting at him with her left hand but he quickly caught that one too.  
"Let go of me. Let me go. Somebody help me" she continued as she struggled but there was no point. She wasn't going to get away. She got turned around and her back was now pressed against him. Her arms were pinned to her chest in a bear hug.  
"Liv-ie" Fitz managed to get out. He was scared and confused. He didn't know what was happening "I want to help you, help us. Why did you leave me?"  
Olivia continued to try and wiggle away.  
"Please" Olivia cried "Let me go"  
Fitz head was resting on hers.  
"Why? Why did you leave me?" Fitz asked again almost crying himself.  
Liv was still trying to get away and in a moment of emotional weakness his grip loosened. She was trying to jerk away and in doing so she slipped out of his arms and it sent her flying to the ground hard in a sea of tears. It's like time stopped. Fitz stood there, Olivia crying as she pushes herself up off the floor. The only thing heard were the haunting sounds that were Olivia's sobs. She sat there before she spoke.  
"I'm tired of hurting you. And, and, I'm tired of being a whore Fitz" Olivia finally admitted.  
Fits stood stunned.  
"Livie" Fitz said with a soft tone. Her being this upset was killing him "You're not a-"  
"Just stop. Rather we refer to me as that or not, fact is, you're still married and I still fuck you" She sniffled.  
"Whenever you want" she continued through her cries "Whenever you have two men come and get me. Wherever I'm at in the world"

"Livie" Fitz approached her almost whispering. He got on the floor next to her and pulled her into him "Is that really what goes through your head?"  
She nodded finally leaning in to him and letting him hold her. It went through his head at times years ago but he was under the impression that it was a side effect of their love that they both had long become immune to. Olivia continued to cry her eyes out. Fitz heart was breaking. She looked so very broken. And he put her there. Him and Olivia both knew that no matter how much Olivia protested, no matter how many times she warned him against divorce, he could have gotten a divorce years ago. For a reason unbeknownst to him, he never did. After a moment Livie started speaking again.  
"When Tom and Hal came I didn't want to go with them" she spoke softly "I didn't know what to do. Hal grabbed me and covered my mouth. Do you have any idea what that was like for me?"  
"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry" Fitz said through silent tears as he rocked her.  
He never thought about how scary and intimidating it must be to have 2 men coming at you like that, regardless of who they were. Olivia continued to cry.  
"Do you remember when you came to see me in the hospital? When I had the concussion?" Olivia asked him.  
"Yes Sweetheart" Fitz asked while stroking her hair.  
"I lied to you. I wasn't attacked by a stranger. Jake told me to tell you that. I really got it from Jake. I found out he was watching me and we started fighting."  
Fitz blood started boiling. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jake hurt Her. Hurt his Livie.  
"Some time after of that" Olivia began. Fitz honestly didn't know how much he could take.  
"He came into my office. He threw me against a wall and choked me." Olivia continued through her more controlled emotional state.  
"You had him watching me and now my farther has him watching me." Olivia said.  
Jesus Christ. Fitz started feeling lightheaded. This was his fault. He's the one that put Jake in Olivia's life in the first place and now she was paying for it in the worst way.  
"Livie, baby, why did you leave with him? He could have hurt you again?" He asked gently sitting her up by the arms so that he can look into her eyes.  
"I thought I deserved it. I thought It was the life I deserved for hurting you." She said started to cry heavily again before working her way back into his arms.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed "Please forgive me"

"Shhh" Fitz said as he rocked her again "Come on." He stood to pick her up off the ground and carried her over to the bed. He pulled the covers back and laid her down. He covered her up and smoothed the hair out of her face.

"Don't go." Livie said reaching for him.  
Fitz bent down and kissed her forehead.  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to step out to make some arrangements and ill be right back in here with you. Rest." He kissed her once more and quietly walked out.  
Fitz grabbed the kitchen counter to stable himself. He was fuming. He immediately poured himself a drink. He began trying to process everything that just happened. Liv was in so much pain. He didn't want this for her. He didn't want this for them. He couldn't believe that Jake would pull some shit like this. He had no idea how much of a punk Jake was. Jake had no idea what was about to come his way. He was about to get his. Fitz picked up his phone.  
"Tom." Fitz said into the phone.

Meanwhile, back in St. Lucia...

**ok guys. Sorry if that's so long. Just kind Of got carried away. Let me know what you think. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**so I totes have a bias for Fitz sexy ass and think Jake is kind of a creep. I hope I don't offend by writing him that way. I find the whole way Jake and Liv even meet to be creepy. But anyways, enjoy :)**

Jake was driving around in his jeep. He had just left the house just minutes ago where he saw Olivia staring aimlessly out towards the beach. To him she seemed to be getting worse and worse by the day. It had been 3 months and she still wasn't even close to being readjusted to her new life. Jake had been trying his best to cheer her up and attempt to be happy with her but Liv was making it impossible. He started thinking about how good things looked when they first got there.

_3 months ago_  
Jake watched Olivia as she slept next to him on the plane. Considering everything that had just happened she appeared to be peaceful. Although it wasn't under the best of circumstances, Jake was actually happy about his new life he was about to start with Olivia. There were all types of distractions in D.C. that kept her away from him but now there should be no obstacles. No O.P.A., no "fixing" and lastly, no Fitz. This was pretty close to his dream scenario. Jake had long come to terms with the fact that he'd always be 2nd best in Olivia's heart and oddly enough he was ok with that. But he had her now and he was going to try his best to use this to his advantage to make this work no matter what. Not only did he want to, he had to. He had strict orders from Rowan. Olivia's purse was on the floor next to him. He knew they were only moments from descending and only had a brief window to get rid of that "Fitz phone". It was like Livs security blanket. He kept his eyes on her as he quietly rummaged through the bag. As soon as he found it, he quietly put the purse back down and got up. Once he was towards the back of the jet he hit the power button and to his surprise Olivia didn't have a password. So unlike Liv he thought to be so careless with something so important but then again, he knew when it came to Fitz, Liv lost all rationality and common sense. Jake rolled his eyes. It annoyed him. He hated how such a strong, powerful, beautiful woman like Liv could be reduced to something so weak and pathetic over some married asshole like Fitzgerald Grant, even if he is the POTUS. He started reading some of the texts messages shared between them. It made him sick. He made sure the phone was off and put it in his pocket. He headed back up the isle to where Olivia was sleeping. He sat next to her, leaning over her to take her all in before he woke her. He placed a hand on her upper thigh.

"Olivia" he said barely above a whisper "Olivia"  
Olivia stirred and opened her eyes. She looked over at Jake.  
"Hey there" he smiled "Were about to land"  
"Really?" She rubbed her eyes "How long had I been sleeping?"  
"Not long. Just like the last hour or so. It was a long flight. You probably needed a nap"  
"I'm still exhausted" she yawned.  
"Well you prob have a lot on your mind." He said reassuringly.

Within minutes they were on the ground and getting into a car that was already waiting for them. Jake and Olivia sat in the back together.  
"How was your flight?" The driver asked politely.  
"Pretty good actually" Jake answered "Smooth"  
"Oh yeah?" The driver spoke.

As Jake and the driver made small talk, Olivia needed to turn her phone on. She found her primary phone and turned it on. But, she noticed she couldn't find her other phone. Her Fitz phone. Jake kind of noticed this while he was chatting but he was hoping it was for something else. Her search started to get more and more frantic.  
"I, I," Olivia interrupted "My phone. I can't find it."  
"Liv" Jake tried to say in a really soothing tone. It wasn't helping.  
"I need it" Olivia panted. She was searching like a mad woman "Where is it?"  
Her breathing became heavier and quicker.  
"I need my phone" she said about to cry " I have to have it."  
She emptied the entire contents of her purse on the seat in between them. Jake just couldn't believe that she was reacting this way just because she didn't have access to that damn phone.  
"We have to go back." She cried "Sir, please. Turn the car around. We have to go back."  
Jake could no longer watch this. He scooted over as close he could to her. He lifted her chin.  
"Liv. Calm down." He spoke clearly "Look at yourself. Your getting all worked up over a phone. Think about it. Look at the stress that a simple phone is causing you. You're practically on the brink of a panic attack"  
He dropped his hand from her chin. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.  
"That phone and everything that it represents is part of your old life. You don't need it. You don't need that phone and you don't need the stress." He lifted her chin and looked down at her "Ok?"  
She looked back down before she nodded.  
The driver drove for about 30 more minutes before they arrived at their destination. They pulled up to a beautiful secluded residence. It was white with with numerous floor to ceiling windows. Open concept. Rowan and Jake decided on this place for a reason. They were trying to paint a picture for Liv.  
Jake and the driver were bringing in their bags. Jake tipped the driver and joined Liv in the living area. It led right out to a patio that you could access the beach from. Even that late at night the moon provided a glorious light that illuminated the beach perfectly. Liv was standing there taking it all in when Jake came out behind her.  
"Do you like it?" He asked her.  
"It's beautiful" she gave a small smile.  
There was a brief silence.  
"Well, you should prob go change. Get out of that suit. You're an island girl now and island girls don't wear suits" Jake joked.  
"True" they shared a small laugh.  
"Why don't you go up stairs and get settled and I'll make a few phone calls and work on dinner." He suggested taking her hand and leading her back in.  
"I know you're hungry. You're stomach was growling like a bear while you were napping" Jake laughed.  
"Shut up" Olivia pulled her hand away and playfully hit him "It was not."  
They were back inside.  
"Do you need any help?" Jake offered.  
"Not with this one" Liv grabbed a bag "Maybe with the rest."  
"Ok. I'll bring the rest up in a few" he told her.  
Liv headed up stairs. Jake waited until he heard the shower come on before he called Rowan and let him know that he had gotten her there and that everything was secure. He grabbed the rest of Livs bags and carried them upstairs to the bedroom. He opened the door and placed everything down. He couldn't help but notice that the bathroom door was more than cracked. He walked over and saw Liv in the glass shower. Her back was to him. It's been awhile since he's seen her naked. He had almost forgot how gorgeous she was. How effortlessly sexy she was. He could understand why Fitz had lost his damn mind. That ass alone was enough make a man go crazy. She turned around with her eyes closed to rinse her shampoo out. The front view was just as enticing as the back. Jake backed away and went back downstairs before something started to grow down below.  
He knew Liv wouldn't be down for sharing a room so he gathered his things and took them to the downstairs bedroom and quickly showered himself. He tucked Olivia's phone deep in a drawer. After he was done he grabbed some steaks from the fridge to throw on the grill on the patio. Not long after he saw Liv coming down.  
"I'm out here" he waived holding a pair of tongs.  
"Smells good" she smiled.  
"It'll be ready shortly" Jake told her.  
Liv went in to gather plates and glasses. She was pleasantly surprised to see that her favorite wine was fully stocked in the cabinets. They chatted and had a few laughs over dinner. It was surprisingly nice. They both were shocked. They put the dishes away and found themselves lounging on the couch.  
"Jake" Olivia asked looking at him.  
"Yea." Jake answered.  
"I'm sorry, about the phone." She looked down "I must've looked pretty stupid huh."  
"Nah" Jake assured her "I understand"  
Liv let out a small yawn.  
"Looks like someone's still tired. You didn't eat much of your dinner." Jake noticed.  
"Yes. I guess i am." Liv agreed "I'm going to go lay down"  
They both rose to their feet. It was a bit awkward to say the the least. Jake wanted to hug her, kiss her, tuck her in, something, but he knew he shouldn't.  
"Goodnight Jake" Olivia smiled before heading up the stairs.  
Jake watched her go up. He could really get used to this. He was in a beautiful place, with a beautiful woman. He knew it'd prob be hard in the beginning but he didn't mind. Olivia was worth that and more. Jake settled back down on the couch to relax.  
He fell asleep. He woke up a couple hours later with the tv on. After he stretched he got up to turn the tv off to go to bed. Once the tv was off he heard this noise. The noise was coming from up stairs. He headed up stairs to see what was going on. He headed towards Liv's bedroom. The door was slightly open and he could hear her crying.  
Olivia had been crying since she went up. She was so tired and just wanted to sleep to forget but her mind wouldn't let her. She missed Fitz and couldn't believe she had left him. She was worried about him and just wanted to know how he was doing, how he was handling what happened with Jerry. She didn't know how she was going to spend her life away from him and the life she had known for years now. She wanted to see him, to touch him. She started questioning her decision but felt there was no turning back. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"Livie?" She heard as she saw the light enter room.  
For a moment she thought her mind was playing tricks on her. She heard her name. She lifted her head away from her pillow.  
"Fitz" she whispered to herself before turning around.  
"Liv. What's wrong?" Jake said as he came to her, having a seat beside her.  
Olivia put her head back down and continued to cry. She felt like she was going crazy.  
"Liv" Jake put a hand on her back "Everything will be ok. Everything that is meant to happen will happen. That I can I promise you and I don't make promises."  
Jake looked down at her as she lay there weeping like a sad Juliette. As he rubbed her back his eyes traveled from her neck down to her perfectly toned thighs. Licking his lips he thought of all types of things. Things that were inappropriate at the time but he just couldn't help himself. He brought his hand lower and lower until he reached the small of her back.  
"Ok, how about this?" He leaned down closer to her "I'll lay with you until you fall asleep"  
She didn't protest. He got in bed next to her and pulled her close to him holding her. He rubbed her back and side. To Liv's surprise it was working. She felt herself soon drift right on off to sleep.  
And so they went. They had a routine. They'd spend most of their days together. Sometimes they'd go out in the jeep they now had. They'd come home and Jake would hold Olivia until she fell asleep. They did this for months. It was working for them. One day they spent all day on the beach, Jake chased her around the sand, they played in the water. Liv's smile seemed genuine and she was actually having a good day. There was wine and plenty of it. Olivia's appetite had pretty much become non-existent so they never got around to eating that day which would explain the playful mood they were in. They headed back up to the house. Jake in shorts, Olivia in a white bikini.  
"Did you drink the last of the wine?" Olivia asked Jake as she held the bottle upside down.  
"Don't you mean did WE drink the last of the wine?" Jake asked her as they made their way inside.  
The sun had more than set and had it been dark for awhile now. They made their way into the kitchen. The wine was stored a little higher than usual and he watched as Olivia stretched to try and reach it. Jake stood back and watched for a moment. It took everything he had not to go over and pull each of the strings dangling from her bikini. He quietly walked over to where she was. He placed a hand on her hip, reaching above her to get the wine that she couldn't reach. He made sure to firmly press himself against her in the process. He brought the wine down. Olivia turned around and he looked down at her. His hand was still on her hip. She met his gaze. There was something off about it. She didn't like the look in his eyes.  
"I'll get the glasses" Olivia said to him as she moved his hand and walked into the living room.  
Jake hungrily followed. They went to the living room, both sitting on the couch. Olivia was having some trouble getting the wine open.  
"I got it" Jake said as he took it from her, pouring them each another glass.  
The two of them continued to chat and laugh as they drank. She realized she was being ridiculous in the kitchen earlier. Olivia laid back on the couch smiling slightly.  
"I'm sleeping right here Jakey-Boy" Olivia said sheepishly "Fetch me some cover will you?" Olivia had a small laugh. She was still in her bikini. Jake had been sitting next to her.  
"Did you just tell me to fetch you some cover" Jake said looking at her  
"Uh huh" she laughed.  
"I'll be your cover" he said as he got on top of Olivia.  
He had her pretty locked in. She wasn't going anywhere. He looked down at her beneath him. She seemed so sweet and perfect laying there. In that moment Jake felt like she was waiting for him. Waiting to be his. He'd waited his whole life to have something so sweet and precious.  
"You're perfect." he lightly kissed her cheek "Absolutely Perfect."  
Olivia lay there underneath Jake. She didn't know what he was thinking. She didn't know how she felt either. She felt like she had a decision to make. Jake had been really kind to her these past couple of months and was helping her get through the most difficult time I her life. Jake started kissing her. First lightly, then a bit more passionately. His hand was traveling up her body starting at her thigh. She let her hands travel up underneath his shirt. He was a lot leaner than she remembered. He sat up between her legs to remove the shirt he had put on earlier. He went back down to her and started kissing her again. She was ok and really thought she could do it she thought she could have this life with Jake. He left her mouth to get to her neck. She closed her eyes. He began pulling at one of the strings with his teeth. It loosened it but it didn't come off. He slipped his hand underneath part of her bikini top and started massaging one of her breast.  
"I love you Livie." Jake whispered in her ear.  
Olivia's eyes opened immediately. Hearing him call her that took her to another place. Fitz was the only one that called her that. She realized she just couldn't it. Jake felt her tense up.  
"I'm sorry. I cant." Olivia told him as she placed both of her hands on each of his cheeks.  
"Yes you can." Jake said as he continued kissing her neck. He didn't stop.  
"No i can't." Olivia moved her hands to his shoulders "Stop"  
"Jake" Olivia said to him again "Jake"  
Jake heard her but didn't listen. This felt right to him and he wished that she'd just try a little harder. He wished she'd stop fighting the idea of them being happy together. Jake continued to touch her breast and nuzzle her neck.  
"Jake. Get off" Olivia demanded. She was trying to push him off but he wasn't moving. His hands were all over her. Olivia started hitting his arms and squirming around in an effort to try to get him off. She started getting scared.  
"Get off of me" she continued. She could feel her tears but she couldn't let this happen.  
"Jake" she let a cry escape.  
Jake finally sat up to let her up. She quickly got up and scurried across the room. Jake stood up and threw the wine bottle across the room and started pacing.  
"What were you doing?" Olivia ask tears eyed.  
"Nothing you didn't want me to do" Jake shouted "You've been teasing me all god damn day."  
"Excuse me?" Liv asks shocked.  
"You heard me. You knew what you were doing, prancing around in that all day" he said Getting more and more pissed.  
Liv left the wall "This is a bathing suit. We were at the beach"  
"Whatever Liv. What did you expect to happen when we came back in here."  
"Even if I was I would expect you to be a man and not an animal" she walked closer to him "I don't know what kind of girl you think I am but-"  
"That's the thing" Jake said with a sarcastic laugh "I know exactly what kind of girl you are and that's why I don't know why you insist on acting like such a stuck up little bitch with me"  
Olivia was livid. She had no idea what his problem was but she wasn't going to stick around and listen to this.  
"Goodnight" Olivia said and tried to walk by but Jake quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him now grabbing the other arm as well.  
"You think you can just walk away from me like that? After all this you really think you can?" he said as he backed Olivia up to a corner and squeezed both her arms right above the elbow  
"Do you think you're better than me Ms. Pope?" He spoke low and intimidating.  
"Huh? Do you think being the Presidents whore makes you better than everyone else?"  
Jake smiled. He could see the true fear in Olivia's eyes and honestly he liked it. He was actually getting harder now than he was on the couch. It was prob the one thing he would ever have over her. Jake let go of her arms and raised one of them to her throat. He pressed his growing erection firmly against her so she'd know. Olivia just glared at him.  
"You know Liv" Jake then kissed her lips "If I wanted to have you, and I mean really have you, my way, I could."  
He kissed her again "and there's nothing you could do about it. Now were going to try this again so I'm going to need you to get with the program."  
Olivia stood there crying with her hands to her side.  
"No, no." Jake said as he wiped her tears away "We won't be having any of that."  
Jake grabbed Olivia's hand and led her back to the couch. He sat down. Olivia stood there.  
"Now, take off your suit"  
Olivia could not believe this was happening. She could not believe this was her life. She thought of Fitz and she just wanted to be with him.  
"Jake I" Olivia paused in attempt to get herself together but couldn't "Please, I-" she cried.  
"Liv it's time to stop fighting. Remember the night we arrived I promised you that everything that's meant to happen will happen" he said.  
She did remember. She undid the strings to both her bikini bottom and top.  
"That a girl." Jake smiled.  
Jake watched her cry as she stood there naked. It was a sight. He didn't want to wait a minute longer. He roughly yanked her down to the couch, quickly moving on top of her with a vengeance. Olivia closed her eyes as silent tears fell and she pretended she was somewhere else.  
The next morning Olivia woke up alone and naked on the couch. Parts of her body ached from her sexual encounter with Jake. She winced as she sat up. She still was in a bit of shock of that evenings events. She didn't hear nor see him anymore. She walked up stairs slowly. It kind of hurt to walk. As soon as she reached her room she headed straight for the shower. She turned the water on as hot as it would go and stepped in. She was trying not to think, trying to block everything out but she kept having these flashbacks. She wanted to be strong. She started scrubbing. Scrubbing and scrubbing and scrubbing. She scrubbed every part of her body that Jake had touched. Her skin was instantly turning red but she didn't care. Her arms had his hand prints on them for where he grabbed her. Her breast and neck had marks from where he bit her. When she started washing her private area and felt the soreness she could no longer hold on. The tears came. It was a reminder and it felt like it was happening again. She quickly sucked it up though. She thought that she deserved everything that was happening to her. These are the consequences for causing so much pain and turmoil in the life of the man she loves. She finished with her shower and got dressed. She still didn't see or hear him. Not knowing where he was making her nervous. She walked over and poked her head outside her door only to find him standing there.  
"Morning." He said standing around the corner. She didn't say anything. He put a hand around her waist and pulled her towards him.  
"Breakfast is ready" he grabbed her wrist and the two of them headed downstairs. He lead her outside to the patio. There was a large arrangement of food. He kissed her cheek before pulling her chair out for her. It was like Liv was on auto pilot. She didn't know what to expect from Jake. He started putting all this food on her plate.  
"I'm not hungry" Olivia finally spoke in a monotone.  
Jake sighed, "You never are these days. What's up with that?"  
Liv didn't respond.  
"Well here." Jake put a small fruit bowl in front of her "At least have some fruit."  
Olivia nibbled at the fruit. Jake kinda of watched her out the side of his eyes. He felt kinda of bad about the their night. He honestly hadn't meant for everything to happen that way and didn't mean to hurt her. It just kind of happened. But he also couldn't believe how thrilling it was. Olivia Pope was one of the most powerful women in the world and he had broken her down. He wasn't sure if it was enough though. When they were done Jake cleared the dishes. It was early in the morning and it was time for all the blinds to come up. Olivia went to the coffee table to get the remote for it. She hit the button but it wasn't working. She hit it against her hand a couple of times but still nothing. Jake observed this.  
"It probably just needs batteries" he said as he loaded the dishwasher "there's some in the drawer in my room"  
Olivia went in to Jakes room to get the batteries. She didn't know which drawer it was. She opened the drawer in the night stand all the way and found them. When she tried to close it back something was blocking it. She bent down and reached her hand behind it. There was an object there. She pulled it out and she couldn't believe it. It was her phone. She thought she left it on the plane but she didn't. Her eyes watered.  
"Liv." Jake said leaning against his arm in the doorway.  
She turned around with the phone in her hand.  
"You had this?" her voice cracked "You've had it the whole time?"  
He left the doorway and walked over to her, gently rubbing her arm.  
"You watched me look for it" she spoke barely above a whisper "why didn't you tell me you had it?"  
"Come here" he says as he takes her hand and leads her towards the bed "I didn't give it to you because you don't need it"  
Liv sat there gripping the phone.  
"Olivia when are you going to realize that you are never going to have him?" He asks. "You could never have him. What's it going to take?"  
Olivia still sat there silently. Jake can tell that she still believes it, still believes that the two of them are going to end up together.  
"Is it going to take for him to die?" He said "You know your farther."  
Olivia's head shot up.  
"Does he have to be dead for you to finally get it? "  
Olivia felt that she had to stay away from Fitz at all cost. After the night before she had no idea what Jake was capable of.  
"Give me the phone." He held out his hand.  
He didn't want to take it he wanted her to to give it to him. He held out his hand. Olivia placed the phone in the palm of his hand.  
"That wasn't so hard now was it" he said as he patted her on the back and left the room.  
Olivia laid down bringing her knees to her chest and quietly sobbed.  
Olivia and Jake continued to live together but the dynamics changed drastically. There were no more good days for Liv. Her days were depressing and filled with dread. Jake continued to have his way with her at night. She knew that this was it for her and Jake. This was her life and she was going to have to get used to it if it meant protecting the man she loved.  
_present day_  
Jake was almost home from running errands and stopping at the P.O. Box to pick up Liv's favorite brand of popcorn that he had ordered. He was hoping that it would cheer her up. Liv was a completely different person now. A shell of herself. His intentions weren't to change her so drastically just break her so that she'd be easier to comply. He didn't know how Rowan would react either and that made him nervous so he had been trying everything to try and at least make Olivia appear happier.  
Jake pulled up to his driveway. As he put his key to the door he found out the door was unlocked. He could sense that something was wrong.  
"Liv?" He called out to her but didn't get an answer  
When he walked in he saw the glass from the broken coffee mug. He knew immediately what was up. Fitz found her. He needed to get her back before Rowan found out.  
He had to get back to DC...

**_well guys I hope you like It. I didn't realize how much liv cried in this chap until I read it :( please review. Have a good day._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them :) Sorry to the people I offended in chapter 2. But anyways, please review and have a great day.**

Chapter 3

Fitz was just finishing up briefing Tom a little bit about what was going on.  
"Well I'm sure he knows she's gone by now." Fitz spoke into the phone "There's no doubt in my mind he's going to come here looking for her so let's let him do that. I want to know the second that piece of shit sets foot back in DC."  
Olivia lay awake. She could hear Fitz on the phone. Even though things went south with Jake she still had issues sleeping alone. Olivia didn't realize it but she was experiencing her own mild version of Stockholm syndrome, a psychological bond with her captor. She felt like she needed Jake to lay with her in order to sleep and he did almost every night. Of course he'd only lay with her after he had "his time" with her. If he didn't have his time, she'd lay in bed alone, unable to fall asleep. She'd hold out as long as she could, lasting up to 3 days once, but eventually she'd be miserably tired and give in to Jakes perversions so she could finally rest. She was hoping that Fitz would get off the phone soon.  
Fitz hung up with Tom. He was probably going to get Huck on board as well. He was still seething. He sipped his drink for a moment. He was hoping he would find a way to mask his anger before he went to bed. There was no way it was going to go away until Jake was dealt with. He didn't want to take that in the bedroom and risk anything coming out the wrong way and upsetting Liv. He wanted things to be perfect for Liv. He was not losing her again. Things came so close to going horribly wrong while Liv was away. It's no telling what's been happening to Liv all these months. He had no idea what he was working with or how bad the damage was. His work was already suffering but it was just going to have to take the back burner for now. He had to get Liv stable and back on track. He owed her at least that plus he just wanted to. How could he be his best if Liv wasn't at her best. He finished his drink and headed to bed.  
Olivia heard him come in and watched him undress. He slipped off his pants and dress shirt leaving him in a t-shirt and his underwear. She was relieved. She loved how normal he looked undressed. Being with him is all she wanted. Fitz pulled the covers back and climbed in next to her. She looked behind her.  
"Did I wake you Livie?" Fitz asked hoping he didn't.  
"I wasn't asleep" she told him.  
He scooted as close as he could and pulled her close. He closed his eyes. Kissing the back of her neck once and took in her scent. He couldn't believe he finally had her back. It was surreal. He held her tight, not only because he wanted her to feel secure but also for his security. He had been alone night after night, crying for her and now that he had her he was never letting go.  
"How long are you going to be mad at me?" Liv asked quietly.  
Fitz had a delayed response. He had gotten lost in the moment.  
"I'm sorry baby. What did you say?" He asked her, opening his eyes and bringing himself back to reality.  
"How long are you going to be mad at me?" She repeated.  
"I'm not mad at you. And don't you worry about anything like that." He reassured her "My objective is to fix you. Get you aaaall better for me. And you. I'm so happy to have you back with me."  
She listened to Fitz words. This was foreign to Liv. She wasn't used to being the one that needed the fixing. Their roles had reversed. She knew she couldn't fix herself. She needed Fitz and she had him now but was that all that was wrong with her she thought. She kissed his arm before snuggling even more with it.  
"Liv?" Fitz said as he twirled a piece of her hair.  
"Yes?" She replied.  
"Why didn't you tell me about what Jake did? You know, before?" Fitz asked her trying to stay cool.  
Liv knew her confessions earlier about Jake had to have hurt Fitz but in that moment she wanted him to know about some of the things she had been dealing with all on her own. Frankly she hadn't meant to reveal those things. They just came out and she wished she had not said them.  
"He told me not to tell you. Also, you and I weren't seeing each other at the time. At the time, I had not seen you since" Olivia paused "Ella's christening"  
Just the mentioning of Ella's Christening tore at Fitz heart. They fell silent as they both remembered everything that was said and done that day. Fitz quickly dismissed those thoughts so he wouldn't get sidetracked.  
"Well we started seeing each other again" he continued "Why didn't you tell me then?"  
"I guess I didn't want to burden you with any of my problems." Olivia answered.  
"Liv" Fitz sighed "Turn around and look at me"  
She turned around and looked at him.  
"You were never nor will you ever be a burden. And if you have a problem, I have a problem" he said as he held up her chin to make sure she understood everything he was saying to her.  
"No more secrets Liv" Fitz told her "I don't want there to ever be secrets between us again. Ok?"  
"Ok." Olivia smiled.  
Fitz heart fluttered. It was the first time he saw her smile that day. The first time he had seen her smile in months. It was a happy moment for him. He was staring at her.  
"What?" She asked him sweetly.  
"You're smiling" he answered, still smiling himself.  
Olivia looked down as she blushed.  
Fitz held her chin up again "I love you Livie"  
"I love you" Olivia said back.  
Fitz leaned closer to her, softly kissing her lips. He missed her so much. He hinted at her parting her lips with his tongue and they opened. Just like he remembered. This is the way it should be. Not like earlier. This was right. He pulled away and she lay her head on his chest. Olivia was asleep in no time.  
The next morning Fitz woke up alone. Him and Olivia had both had the best sleep that they had had in months. Olivia woke up feeling particularly refreshed. She thought she was dreaming when she woke up next to her man.  
Fitz heard her come out of the bathroom. He turned around, resting the back if his head in the palms of his hands. Even though she was quite frail she was still gorgeous. He couldn't get his head around the fact that after like 5 years he still found her so breathtaking. He watched as she bent over and down to rub lotion all over her legs in just her underwear. The whole scene looked scrumptious.  
"Good morning Mr. President." Liv said to him with a grin.  
"Good morning." He said getting up to stand. He walked over to her, putting his hands around her waist and pulling her to him. She reached up and put his arms around his neck. He kissed her.  
"How did you sleep?" He asked her.  
"Fantastic!" she smiled "I slept straight through. I haven't done that in awhile. How'd you sleep?"  
"It was wonderful. I want every night to be like that." Fitz told her.  
Olivia walked away in order to finish getting dress. She stepped into a simple sun dress. Fitz could see that she was having trouble with the zipper.  
"Let me get that" Fitz said as he walked over to her.  
"Thanks" Olivia smiled.  
Fitz took the zipper and started going up with it, his eyes following as he goes up. When he got about halfway up he stopped. Olivia knew he must've seen something. He did. He saw some bruising on the right side of her ribs. His hands left the dress and he put a hand on each side of her ribs, rubbing his thumb over the side with the bruise. Fitz assumed that it happened the day before with Hal. Fitz felt horrible. He couldn't get mad at Hal because he was only following his orders but it still made him feel like shit. He hated seeing Olivia hurt. Olivia could sense this. She reached back and placed one of her hands on top of his.  
"It's ok." She said as she turned her head to the side.  
Fitz bent don't and gently kissed her bruised ribs, then finished zipping her dress. Olivia turned around. Fitz wasn't looking at her. He felt ashamed. Olivia reached up to stroke his cheek. He finally looked at her.  
"It is ok." She told him once more as she looked into his eyes. She smiled reassuringly. He touched her hand on his cheek and gave her a small smile.  
"I'm going to go make us some coffee." She said to him "Come out when you're done"  
Olivia left the room and Fitz went to take a quick shower. Liv took a minute in the kitchen. She was taking in her current surroundings. It was weird being back in DC, and at Camp David of all places. She wondered what Fitz plans were. As great as it was she knew that her and Fitz couldn't just stay there and play house. She knew that Jake was probably looking for her by now. She chose not to think about that for the time being and started on the coffee so that it'd be ready by the time Fitz came out. She also took out things to make him a light breakfast.  
Fitz walked out just as Olivia was putting down a plate of eggs and toast and a side of fruit.  
"Have a seat." She told him.  
"What do we have here?" Fitz said as he walked over and had a seat.  
Olivia went back to get the coffee.  
"I figured you might be hungry" she said as she placed his coffee next to his plate. He pulled her into his lap.  
"Aren't you having any?" He asked ready to dig in.  
"I'm ok." Olivia said as she turned around in his lap and got a fork full of eggs.  
Fitz thought it was odd but shrugged. He took the bite that Olivia was trying to feed him.  
"This is great Liv." Fitz said between chews "I could get used to this"  
Olivia smirked "Used to what?"  
"You being the little woman." Fitz said as he wiped his mouth.  
Olivia laughed "Yea right."  
The two of them continued with small took while Fitz ate his breakfast. When he was done Olivia gathered his dishes and took them to the kitchen. As she stood at the sink washing them she felt Fitz come up behind her. He wrapped his warms around her waist and started to nuzzle her neck.  
"Do you know how badly I missed you Livie?" He spoke quietly and softly in her ear.  
Olivia missed him too.  
"I think I have an idea." Olivia said leaning her neck to the other side.  
He started touching her breast. They were soft and fit perfectly in his hands as if they were made especially for him. Although Liv missed Fitz she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. After everything that had been happening with Jake she kind of lost that side of herself and it was hard for her. She didn't really like to be touched in a certain type of way. To deal with that sort of thing she would just kind of turn everything off so that she didn't have to be there mentally. Plus she felt so gross and disgusting. She thought Fitz wouldn't want to touch her if he knew about what had been going on. She could feel Fitz growing erection behind her. She closed her eyes and started breathing slowly in a controlled pattern in an effort to try and keep herself calm. She told herself that she was safe and that everything was ok. Fitz hands continued to roam all over her. He turned her around to face him.  
"You're so beautiful" Fitz said kissing her.  
Olivia stood there frozen. His hands left her waist and reached down to her thighs. He reached around to her ass, pulling her dress up a little with it. Liv felt her eyes start to water. Suddenly they heard someone clearing their throat. Olivia couldn't be more relieved when she saw Tom.  
"Yes Tom?" Fitz turned his head to Tom, his arms now on the kitchen sink.  
Olivia turned around, still in his embrace. She quickly wiped the corner of her eye to rid it of the tear that was threatening to fall.  
"A moment Sir." Tom said.  
Fitz kissed the top of Olivia's head before walking over to speak with Tom.  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
"It's Mellie Sir. She's requesting your presence at the White House." Tom informed.  
"I don't want to deal with Mellie right now." Fitz said "Tell her I'm in a private meeting or that I had to go out of town for a few days or something."  
"I tried Sir. She knows you aren't and said that if you don't go there that she will come here."  
Fitz started shaking his head "Thank you Tom. I'll be out shortly."  
Tom left and Fitz walked back over to Olivia. Fitz didn't want to leave her this soon. She hadn't even been there 24 hours yet. He didn't know how she would react. He reached for her hand and walked back to the bedroom with her. He stopped her and touched her cheek.  
"I have to go take care of something back at the White House." He dropped his hand so that he was now holding both of hers "I don't want to be away from you."  
Olivia gave him a reassuring smile "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."  
"But I do. I worry about you constantly." Fitz let her know.  
Fitz really was trying to take care of her. For so many years it was always about him, what he wanted, what he needed. Fitz wanted to take care of her wants and needs for a change.  
"Go take care of your business." She said as she fixed his collar.  
She followed him in the bathroom and talked to him while he put his tie on and combed his hair. They made their way to the living room hand in hand. They turned to look at each other.  
"I'm going to be back as soon as I can. Is there anything you need?" Fitz said as he looked her over.  
"Where's my phone?" Olivia asked him.  
She could see the apprehensiveness about the phone immediately. Tom had given it to him when she arrived. He kept it off and on top of the entertainment center. Olivia probably would have never found it. She watched him as he let go of her hand and went to achieve the phone. He handed it to her.  
"How'd it get there?" She looked up at him puzzled. "Were you hiding it?"  
"No, not at all. I just" Fitz paused awkwardly "didn't nowhere else to put it."  
Truth was, Fitz was hiding it. He didn't want her to have it. He didn't want her to call anybody and didn't want anybody having access to her. He was hoping he could slip out and leave her without any communication at all. He didn't want to isolate her, he just didn't want her influenced by anything or anyone.  
Olivia nodded.  
"If you need me, call me. Tom will be here." He said lifting her hand and kissing it.  
"I love you Livie"  
Olivia smiled and Fitz walked out.  
It was so quiet. She had been alone for the first time in a while. She sat down and listened to the quiet. She wondered how long Fitz would be gone. She turned her phone on and listened to her messages.

Fitz had just arrived back at the White House after traveling back for about an hour and already his nerves were bothering him. He pulled out his phone and dialed Liv's number. He just needed to hear her voice. He listened to each ring as he walked down the hallway heading to the oval. Unfortunately he got her voicemail. He was dialing Tom as he opened the door to his office but hung up when he saw Mellie sitting on his couch.

"Morning Fitzgerald" Mellie said not even looking up from whatever it was she was reading.  
"Mellie" Fitz responded then closed the door. He walked over to his desk and had a seat.  
For the last 3 months, he and Mellie managed to be cordial. Fitz tried his best to be there for Mellie after Liv told him about the rape and after the attack on Jerry but it didn't last long. About a couple weeks after things returned to normal. There version of normal anyway. The two only spoke to one another when necessary or when they had an audience. Mellie took a minute to observe Fitz. He looked different, in a good way. He looked sober and together. Her suspicions had just been confirmed.  
Mellie smirked "I assume your little whore has made her way back to DC."  
"What the fuck do you want Mellie?" Fitz asked. He didn't feel like getting into it with Mellie right now. He tried his best to be nicer to her these days but she made it so hard. He wanted to know what she wanted so he could get back to Liv.  
"It's not what I want." She said as she gets up and walks over to him standing before him with her arms crossed "I'm here for your children."  
"They'd like to spend their last day home with their farther" she informed him.  
Jerry's attack had brought the whole family aspect of them closer and they did more things as a family when the kids were home from school. Fitz got off the desk and and sat in his desk chair.  
Mellie continued to stand there.  
"Is there anything else I could help you with?" He asked wondering why she was still standing there.  
Mellie turned on her heels, slamming the door as she exited.  
Fitz called Olivia and again he got her voicemail. He slammed his hand down on the table. He wondered why she wasn't answering. He left the oval and made his way to the residence.

Jake was finalizing everything in order to slip into DC undetected. He was a little overwhelmed. He was terrified of Rowan. Even if he did manage to get Liv back without Rowan knowing anything, he had no idea how he was going to explain having to leave St. Lucia. He knew they would have to move somewhere else because Fitz was just going to take her again if they stayed. He had to get Olivia back. Not only because in his own sick way he missed her being with him, but he knew if he didn't Rowan would probably kill him or worse, put him in the hole. He had been calling Olivia but it was going straight to voicemail. He was headed to the airstrip and decided to call her one more time before he got on the plane. He was surprised when the phone rang and even more surprised when she answered.

Olivia had just gotten off the phone with Huck. She was catching up with him and letting him know she was back. Her phone started to ring. She answered right away out of old habit.

"Olivia Pope" Both Olivia and the caller a little shocked that she would answer the phone that way after all this time.  
"Livie" Jake said into the phone.  
Olivia stayed silent. She was a little afraid of Jake.  
"Livie. I know you're there. Livie." Jake repeated.  
"Don't call me that." Olivia finally spoke.  
Jake was going to take the sweet approach but what she was about to say instantly pissed him off.  
"What, only Fitz calls you that? Give me a fuckin break." Jake spoke into the phone "Where are you?"  
Olivia didn't say anything.  
"Don't tell me then. I already know. Just what the fuck do you think you're doing Olivia?" Jake spoke "Do you think your White Knight has rescued you and the two of you will live happily ever after?"  
"It's not happening Olivia."  
"Jake I'm sorry. You and I deciding to leave together was a mistake." Olivia spoke softly. Even though they were thousands of miles away from each other she made sure she kept her tone in check.  
"You and I deciding to leave together?" Jake repeated Liv's words "We didn't decide anything. You didn't have a choice. Your father let you think you did. Neither one of us had a choice. You leaving DC was going to happen rather you wanted to or not. He manipulated you don't to the very detail"  
Liv knew everything he was saying was true.  
"You and Fitz will never be Olivia." Jake said out of frustration. He hated knowing he would never have her completely "What does he have that I don't?"  
"My heart Jake." Olivia simply said.  
Jake shook off his hurt feelings and sighed into the phone "I just want this transaction to go as smoothly as possible"  
"Transaction?" Liv questioned.  
Jake rolled his eyes "I'll see you soon Olivia"  
Jake hung up.  
Olivia sat and thought about her phone conversation before she turned the phone off completely.

The next morning, Fitz had been driving for about an hour and was about 5 mins away from Camp David. He hadn't spoken to Liv but after she didn't answer her phone he had Tom go check on her and she was fine. He spent the previous day with his kids and had dinner with them. That morning he saw them off to school and headed straight to Liv. He couldn't wait to see her. He just wanted to be with her. They pulled up and Fits headed up to the house. He saw Tom first. They nodded to one another. He didn't see Olivia.  
"Where is she?" Fitz asked.  
"She's out back Sir." Tom answered.  
Fitz headed to the back of the house. He stood there watching her for a moment. She seems so troubled. She held her head down with both hands in her back pockets. She was shuffling a rock around with her foot. He opened the door and started walking towards her. Olivia looked up with a smile on her face.  
He put his arm around her waist and pulled her roughly to him in a silly way, spinning her around. "Hi."  
She looked at the sparkle in his eyes, "Hi."  
He kissed her before putting her down, "I missed you Livie."  
"How are the kids?" Olivia asked him.  
"They're good. Went back to school today." He took her hand in his "We should set up a play date with Teddy and Ella. Give you a chance to see her. She's getting so big. They both are."  
"I'd like that." Olivia smiled.  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" Fitz suggested.  
"Ok." Olivia answered.  
For the next hour the two walked around, looking at the trees and everything else that nature had to offer. They took the time to talk and simply just be together. It was like nothing and no one else existed. They reached a pond and stopped.  
Fitz saw Olivia yawn.  
"Hey you tired?" Fitz responded to her gesture.  
"No, I just-" Olivia lied "I don't know." Olivia laughed it off.  
Olivia was tired. She had not slept. She stayed up all night long. After lying awake for hours she just decided to get up.  
"How'd you sleep?" She asked.  
"Not well. I thought about you all night" he put both hands around her waist and pulled her close, his hands dropping down to grip her ass cheeks "In more ways than one."  
He started kissing her neck "Maybe we can take a nap when we get home."  
"Maybe." Olivia pulled away from him. She didn't want him to get to excited.  
She grabbed a rock and threw it in the pond. She bent down and grabbed another.  
Fitz watched her in her white tank top and jean skirt with threads hanging from the bottom.  
"Ya know Livie." Fitz walked closer to her, grabbing her hand "I'm loving the hell out of this new look of yours. It's like my own little Rihanna. But better."  
"I'm surprised you know who Rihanna is old man." Olivia chuckled, turning towards him.  
"What are you trying to say?" Fitz grinned.  
"Well don't get used to it. Tom packed for me" Olivia told him "I'm going to my apartment tomorrow to see what clothes I left there."  
"What?" Fitz asked. His attitude completely changed.  
"When I left here, I left a lot of my clothes in my apartment. Tomorrow I'm going to see what all is left there." She told him.  
Fitz started shaking his head "No."  
Olivia was confused "What do you mean no?"  
"I mean no you're not going to your apartment. Get Huck or somebody to go for you" Fitz said in a very serious tone. "Or I'll have Lauren go buy you whatever you need."  
Olivia pulled her hand away from his "What?"  
"You heard me Livie."  
Olivia crossed her arms "Is that what you think is going to happen here? That I'm just going to be stashed here at Camp David?"  
In all honestly Fitz would love that, so he'd always know where she was.  
"Don't twist my words around." Fitz said hoping that things wouldn't get out of hand.  
"Well I'm sorry sir but you're sadly mistaken if thats what you think." Olivia said matter of factly.  
"Liv" Fitz said stepping really close to her "You are not leaving tomorrow. Im not playing with you."  
Olivia looked at him "I'll leave now."  
She side stepped him.  
"OLIVIA." Fitz was nearly yelling. Liv stopped walking and turned around to look at him. He only uses her whole name when he's serious "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!"  
He walked up to her "Do you understand me?"  
Olivia couldn't believe he was acting like this.  
"Do you?" He asked again.  
Liv walked closer to the tree that was nearby, arms still crossed. She had her back to him. She didn't want him to see the tear that was about to fall.  
"Livie" Fitz sighed walking up behind her, placing a hand on each of her arms and rubbing gently "I didn't mean to yell at you ok. It's just that, I don't want you to leave until Jake-"  
"Jake" Olivia turned around "Is that what this is about? Jake?"  
Fitz didn't mean to bring up his name. He didn't want to involve her.  
"Until Jake what Fitz?" Olivia questioned him "What do you plan on doing?"  
Fitz was still mute.  
"What are you going to do?" She went on. Fitz was still quiet. "Look Fitz, this thing with you and Jake, you're just going to have to get over it."  
Fitz was looking at Olivia and couldn't believe how clueless she was acting.  
"Livie" Fitz had promised to no longer keep secrets from Olivia "I'm not going to sugar coat this because we promised no secrets and that goes both ways. This "thing" as you called it between me and Jake, Livie this isn't 2 guys fighting over a girl." Fitz paused, "Im going to kill Jake. I admit it may have been a "thing" before but it stopped being a thing when he put his hands on you."  
Liv looked away. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
She looked back at him and put her hands on his chest "No. Please. You can't."  
Fitz could see the genuine panic in her eyes. He was trying to stay rational and level headed but he couldn't help but be bothered. He watched as her eyes watered. She looked away.  
"Why do you care Liv?" He asked "Huh?"  
He asked again "Why do you care? Do you care about him or something?"  
Olivia could feel where this was going. She moved her hands.  
"Fitz stop" Olivia tried to walk away but he stopped her.  
"No. Tell me." Fitz demanded holding her in place against the tree by her hips.  
"Move." Liv said to him.  
"What have you been doing down there with him? Were you down there letting him fuck you?" Fitz asked harshly while leaning up against her.  
He was trying his best not to let his jealousy get the best of him but he couldn't help it.  
Olivia glared at him. She couldn't believe he would say that to her. She tried to remove his hands from her hips but they weren't budging "Get out of my face Fitz."  
Without even knowing it he gave her a look of disgust before he let her go.  
She walked away from him stopping a few feet away with her back towards him.  
"Why, do, you, care?" Fitz asked one more time with his hands balled up in a fist.  
"Because" Olivia turned around "because I don't want blood on your hands again because of me."  
"I don't want another body on your hands. I can't let you. You will hurt because you're about to add to your body count and Jake is going to die because of me. I bring tragedy to be people lives." Olivia stood there crying.  
Fitz felt horrible. He felt bad for what he had just said to her moments ago. He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm sorry Livie." Fitz said as he held her "I'm sorry."  
Fitz was kicking himself because he never thought about things from Olivia's point of view.  
"Let me take you back." He told her as they headed towards the house.  
As they walked back, Liv was now coming to the realization that her life would never be hers. Between Fitz, her father and Jake no matter where she goes there will always be somebody looking for her, always trying to find her and bring her back to somewhere. She feels helpless. All the important men in her life were crazy. Hell, even Huck. All of them had killed and Fitz body count was on the verge of growing. She didn't want that for him. But no matter what, the main difference between Fitz and the others is that she loved him more than life itself.


	4. Chapter 4

**ok everyone. I just thought that I should clear up that Fitz doesn't know about the sexual abuse by Jake, just the physical abuse. ***HUGE WARNING*** Fitz is going to be really out of character later in the chapter. He'll be acting out of anger and pure passion. Let me change that he won't be acting out of character because you never know what youll do when In certain situations so I'll say he won't be his usual self. Please don't be mad at him. You know he can't handle any emotion other than love.**

-Chapter 4

Jake had been in DC for about a week. He watched Olivia's apartment and O.P.A. desperately hoping that she would show up there alone even though he knew better. He knew there was no way that Fitz was going to let her out of his possessive clutches. When she finally did show up at her apartment he saw that Fitz, along with several secret service men had personally escorted her there. Jake now assumes that Fitz has her tucked away somewhere at the White House. He had received a call from Rowan a few days earlier. Rowan wasn't to alarmed. He let Jake know that it'd be foolish to assume that Fitz wouldn't do everything he could to get Olivia back to him. He just needed to make sure he got her back and away from Fitz ASAP. Jake had no idea how he was going to get her away from Fitz. If Olivia wasn't coming out Jake knew he would have to go in.

It had been a week and Olivia's world was Camp David. Fitz still was against her going anywhere. She'd only left the grounds once. Fitz and company had taken her to her apartment. He would spend his days at the White House and go home to Olivia in the evenings. She waited on him everyday. Mellie could care less. Liv was pleasantly surprised when Tom informed her that not only would Fitz be home early but that he also had a surprise for her. Olivia was excited. Any change in her mundane routine was welcomed. She had just gotten off the phone that afternoon when she heard some car doors slamming. She walked over to the door and instantly smiled. Fitz was walking up the walkway holding two sets of tiny little hands. It was Ella and Teddy. Olivia opened the door delighted.  
"Well what do we have here?" Olivia said letting them in.  
"I thought we could have a sleep over." Fitz said as he embraced Olivia, kissing her in the process.  
"How'd you manage that?" Olivia asked.  
"Well Cyrus had an engagement and was going to leave Ella with Marta for the night and I'm sure Mellie doesn't even realize Teddy's gone so I figured I'd swoop them up and bring them here so you could see them." Fitz explained.  
Olivia bent down so that she was eye level with the children.  
"Hello there you two." Olivia said sweetly.  
The children smiled shyly and clung to Fitz leg. Olivia rubbed both their cheeks before standing back up.  
"What are we suppose to do with them?" Olivia asked nervously.  
"Play with them of course." Fitz laughed.  
In Fitz eyes, Olivia always knew what to do. It never dawned on him that Olivia problem didn't have much experience with kids.  
"Tom is bringing in some of their toys. Just kind of go with the flow and I'll get them a snack." Fitz said.  
Fitz went to the kitchen.  
"What if one of them needs their diaper changed" Olivia said loudly so Fitz could hear her.  
"I'll handle diaper duty." Fitz laughed.  
Olivia was sitting on the floor with both babies, playing with various stuffed animals and balls. Fitz watched her as he prepared their snack. It looked natural. She was laughing and the babies were laughing. He wished more than anything that he could have that family life with her. He loved knowing that Liv would be there at the end of the day when he got home. It made the day bearable. The thought of having that dream life of kids and coming home to Liv is what got him through the day. He felt like he needed to do whatever it took to make sure that dream happened for them one day. Fitz finished preparing the snacks and brought everything to the living room so that they could have a little carpet picnic. He laid out a blanket and then put a plate of grapes, cheese and crackers down. The kids started munching away at the crackers. As usual, Liv didn't have any. Fitz of course noticed. He's noticed since she got there but he didn't want to push it.  
"Liv, why aren't you eating?" Fitz asked sitting next to her.  
"I guess I'm not really that hungry." Liv answered hoping that he wouldn't push the issue.  
"But I haven't seen you eat anything since you've been back. Why?" Fitz asked showing real concern.  
Truth was that Olivia felt so out of control of her life that not eating made her feel better. Plus she hadn't really been to concerned about her health. She had been living off a diet of wine, the occasional bowl of popcorn and coffee. She wasn't really a coffee person in the past but became one when her sleeping issues began when she left DC. She often needed the coffee to get herself through the day. Between the not eating and no sleep, she always felt so drained.  
"I just," Liv began "Haven't had an appetite lately."  
Fitz put an arm around her "I don't like how thin you're getting. Will you at least eat some dinner later?"  
"We'll see." Liv's said before kissing his cheek and laying her head on his shoulder.  
Having two toddlers running around was new but fun. They played and laughed for hours. Both Teddy and Ella liked playing with Liv a lot. Fitz and Liv fed them dinner and Liv actually had a little bit. By the time night time came everybody was wiped including Fitz and Olivia. Fitz saw Ella yawn.  
"We should probably get them in the bath so we can get them to bed." Fitz suggested.  
"I agree." Olivia said gathering up their things.  
"Why don't you go run the water and I'll get their night clothes and everything. Make sure it's not too hot." Fitz told her.  
"Ok." Olivia responded.  
Liv and Fitz gave them a quick bath. After they were dried and dressed, the four of them settled in bed. Fitz was holding Ella and Liv was holding Teddy. It wasn't long before both babies were asleep. Fitz looked across at Liv.  
"You look great with a baby Ms. Pope." Fitz said quietly "I can't wait to have more."  
"You already have 3." Olivia said matching his tone.  
"But I want you to have my kids. We'd have beautiful children Livie." Fitz told her "They'd have that beautiful brown skin that I love so much on you."  
"After the divorce I'd get custody of Teddy. We could give him a baby sister. A baby sister that looks just like you." Fitz went on "Let him be a big brother."  
"I don't really see kids in my future." Olivia said.  
"It's ok." Fitz reached out to softly stroke her cheek "I do."  
She looked at him and admired that no matter how far fetched and out of reach things seemed, Fitz would never give up on them.  
"I love you Fitz." Olivia said.  
"I love you too."  
Olivia snuggled up more with Teddy and closed her eyes.  
Some hours later, Olivia was awakened to a jingle coming from the living room. She opened her eyes. Everyone was still asleep. She slipped out of bed and went in the living room. It was her phone ringing. She usually turned it off after using it but must've left it on. Olivia quickly answered so the ringing didn't wake anyone.  
"Hello." She said into the phone.  
"Hello Olivia."  
It was Rowan. Rowan made a habit of checking in with Jake at least once a week. Sometimes he would talk to Liv. She was surprised he had not contacted her sooner.  
"What is it Rowan?" Olivia wanted to keep this short.  
"How long do you plan on being here Olivia?" Rowan asked.  
Olivia was silent. It made her nervous being that close to her father. Rowan could be so unpredictable.  
"Olivia I'm trying my best to be nice. I've allowed you to indulge in this puppy love you have with the President long enough. You think I didn't know the second you left St. Lucia? Jake is trying to reach you."  
"I'm not going anywhere with Jake." Olivia finally spoke.  
As scared as she was, Olivia knew she needed to try and take her life back and she figured she should try and start with her father.  
"Olivia are we really going to play this game." Rowan sighed into the phone.  
"I'm not playing any games. I can't go back with Jake. I won't." She told her father.  
"Olivia-" Rowan began.  
"No Dad. Jake hurts-" Olivia said almost letting her father know what was happening "I'm not going with Jake. I have to go."  
Olivia hung up the phone. Rowan had been suspecting something foul was going on between Jake and his daughter but he assumed that Jake wouldn't be that stupid. Olivia rarely called him anything but Rowan and to hear her call him Dad let him know that she was going through something.

Olivia turned her phone off and crept back into bed. She watched and listened as her 3 partners in bed slept, looking as peaceful as can be. She envied them and wondered would it ever be that simple and easy for her. Would she ever have a life free of worry where she can marry Fitz and lay in bed with him and the children he wanted her to have so desperately. Olivia did her best to shut her mind off for the night and go to sleep. The next morning, Fitz was the first to wake. Just like hours before when Olivia was awake, he watched them sleep, wishing it was his reality. Everything always seemed to be so bittersweet. He knew his day was going to be brutal. He had several meetings and knew that he wasn't going to be able to get back to Camp David until night fall. He didn't like leaving Liv alone all day. He often felt like Liv could be her own worst enemy because she constantly over analyzed. He didn't want to give her the opportunity to talk herself in to something crazy. Ella moving around next to him and crying a little bit broke his train of thought. It also woke Olivia. She saw Fitz first then looked down to see Teddy still curled up next to her. She gently rubbed Teddy's belly to try and wake him. He still seemed really sleepy.  
Olivia leaned down and spoke softly in his ear "Time to wake up little one."  
Teddy started rubbing his eyes. She kissed his cheek.  
"Who called you last night?" Fitz asked as he started sitting Ella up.  
Olivia didn't know he had heard.  
"My father." Olivia answered. She almost lied.  
Fitz and Rowan had little to no contact after Rowan was made command of B613 again. Fitz didn't have any further questions for her in regards to the phone call.  
"We should probably get them up and fed. Unfortunately I have to be at the White House early today." Fitz said as he got out of bed.  
Olivia got up as well "I'll get them dressed and everything. Do you want breakfast?"  
"Coffee would be great." Fitz smiled. He loved this domestic version of Liv.  
Olivia smiled back.  
Fitz headed to the shower to get dressed. Olivia gathered Teddy and Ella and placed them on the carpet in the living room while she cut some fruit for them. Once they began eating she put on the coffee for Fitz.  
Olivia had just finished dressing both babies when Fitz emerged.  
Olivia stood to greet him. She walked over and put her arms around his neck "How do you want your coffee?"  
Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist "Now Livie, you know I like it black."  
Liv and Fitz shared a chuckle. She broke their embrace to go put some in a mug for him. She brought it to him and they had a quick seat on the couch In front of the babies.  
"It was nice having them here." Olivia said watching them.  
"One day, it'll be like this for us everyday." Fitz gave her a smile.  
He notice a slight change in her demeanor. She looked down and away.  
Fitz put his hand on her thigh "Hey. You ok?"  
She turned back to him "I'm fine."  
One of the secret service men knocked on the door before entering.  
"We're here sir." The man said.  
Fitz stood and so did Liv. She grabbed both babies by the hand and started walking them out the door, followed by Fitz. Once they reached the SUV Olivia knelt down to say her goodbyes.  
"Goodbye Beautiful. Goodbye Handsome." She smiled and winked at the babies.  
"Can you guys give Livie a kiss?" Fitz said as he watched.  
The babies each took a turn giving Olivia a sloppy kiss.  
"Aww, thank you."  
The secret service men grabbed them and started putting them in the car seats. Olivia stood up.  
"I probably won't get back until much later tonight." Fitz said as he put his hand around her waist and pulled her to him "I'm going to miss you baby. There's no way I'm going to be able to focus."  
"You have to focus so you can hurry back here. You know I'll be here when you get back." Olivia said as she straightened his tie.  
"You better be." Fitz said playfully tightening his grip on her.  
"I love you Fitz." She told him.  
"I love you. And try to eat some breakfast sweetie." He responded.  
Liv waved at the babies through the window and stayed outside until they drove off.

Things at the White House had been hectic just as Fitz expected. After dropping the babies off with Marta, he headed straight for the oval. He had been very neglectful of his duties lately. He was just now feeling comfortable enough to start trying to focus more on the White House. He had already been through hours and hours of meetings and conference calls. It was around 7 pm. Fitz was reading over some paperwork and when Lauren knocked on the door. Fitz didn't look up when she opened the door.  
"Sir, Captain Jake Ballard here to see you." Lauren said nonchalantly.  
Fitz dropped the pen he was writing with. Had he heard her right? Did Jake, the man who put his hands on his Livie just walk through his door. Fitz slowly looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. It indeed was Jake.  
"Thank you Lauren." Jake said as he walked in further.  
Jake went to the White House because he knew that nothing could go down there. He knew that no matter how mad Fitz was about Liv leaving, he wasnt going to do anything there and if he knew Olivia at all he knew that she had probably begged him not to do anything.  
"Mr. President, so nice to see you" Jake spoke "As I'm sure you already know, I've been on a bit of a vacation."  
Jake had a very smug attitude. It was taking everything Fitz had not to grab the pen and stab Jake in the throat several times. He was afraid if he left his seat that he wouldn't be able to control himself.  
"No need to delay what I'm here for. I need to see Olivia." Jake said calmly.  
Fitz almost started laughing. He finally felt like he could get up. He walked around his desk and towards Jake as he buttoned his jacket.  
"What the fuck, makes you think that I would ever, allow Olivia to see you again?" Fitz spoke trying his best to keep his composure.  
Jake was standing in front the couch right on the seal underneath the camera and now so was Fitz.  
"She told me what you did to her," Fitz began "How she really got her concussion and choking her."  
Jake wondered if Liv had really told him everything  
"I know what you did by coming here but know that your days are numbered bitch." Fitz told him in a low voice filled with pure hatred.  
"Mr. President, is that any way to speak to an old navy buddy?" Jake said sarcastically "We used to be pals. Wasn't long ago that you asked me to do you a favor."  
Fitz had no idea how desperate Jake was to get Liv back. He was terrified of finding out what would happen if he didn't. It wasn't like he could hide. You can never hide from B613.  
"Were a lot alike you know, you and me." Jake told him "Only difference is that things were always so much easier for you. You may not see it now but I'm sure it will all come into perspective."  
Fitz walked a little bit closer "I'm nothing like you."  
Jake needed a way to draw Olivia out of wherever she was.  
"How's my baby?" Jake asked.  
"She's not you're fucking baby asshole?" Fitz said annoyed.  
Jake had a short laugh "Not Olivia silly. My baby, that's growing inside Liv. She eating right and taking her vitamins?"  
Fitz knees almost buckled. If it had not been for the corner of the couch he grabbed on to, he would have fallen. Jake was hoping for that reaction. Without saying anything else he walked out. Fitz suddenly felt like he couldn't breath. He never got a clear answer from Liv on what she was doing with Jake and now he knows why. He started shaking. He had not had a drink all day but that was all about to go to hell. He managed to make his way over to the decanter and poured himself a drink. Words couldn't express the hurt and anger he felt. Olivia didn't have children and he had always wanted her first child to be his, for all of her children to be his. He started getting misty eyed but he stopped himself because he felt like he shouldn't shed tears over another one of her betrayals. He was irate. Fitz dropped everything and headed straight for Camp David.

Olivia's day had been no different from any of the others. She wasn't as tired as she usually was which was always a plus. She wondered if Fitz was going to really be as late as he said he was. Her gut was telling her that something was wrong. She tried to shake the feeling. She was sitting on the couch when Fitz barged in, slamming the door behind him. He had had several drinks during the drive which only made things worse. Olivia noticed the small box in his hand but couldn't make out what it was. Fitz was heading straight for her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up out of her seat, dragging her along behind him. Olivia stumbled, barely able to keep up with him. She was to stunned to speak. They stopped once they reached the bathroom in the bedroom and he let go of her arm.  
Fitz slammed the box down on the counter "Take it."  
Olivia was able to read what the box said. It was a pregnancy test.  
"A pregnancy test?" Liv said as she picked up the box turning around to look at him. Why is he demanding that she take a pregnancy test she thought. Fitz had come out of his jacket and tie and was now pacing.  
"Why do you want me to take a pregnancy test?" Olivia asked. She was confused.  
"Take it!" He ordered.  
"Fitz" Olivia tried to say.  
Fitz stopped pacing and got right in her face "You aren't leaving this room until you take that test."  
He could still see that Liv was perplexed. He backed up off her.  
"I got a visit from your boyfriend Jake today" Fitz began.  
"Jake was at the White House?" Olivia asked shocked.  
"Said he was here about his baby" Fitz said ignoring her question "You pregnant with that motherfuckers baby?"  
Olivia leaned back against the vanity. She couldn't believe that he would tell Fitz that she was pregnant with his child.  
"You walk out on me and then go and get yourself knocked up" Fitz added.  
"Fitz" Olivia wanted to approach him and this situation softly "I'm not pregnant."  
It wasn't working.  
"Take the test Olivia." Fitz demanded. He wasn't letting up. He started pacing again.  
"Fitz. I'm not pregnant. There's no way I could be pregnant" she tried to tell him but he clearly still didn't believe her.  
Fitz grabbed the box from her and tore it open. The test was now in his hand.  
"TAKE THE FUCKING TEST!" Fitz yelled at her.  
"Fitz I've been on birth control." Olivia said startled and a little shaken by his disposition.  
Olivia was able to talk Jake into letting her get on some type of birth control back in St. Lucia. Liv wouldn't be able to handle getting pregnant with her abusers baby.  
Fitz backed away and had a seat on the toilet. His elbows were on his knees as he rested his head in his hands. Fitz mind was racing. Although he was relieved that she wasn't pregnant he still couldn't get past one thing. He couldn't get past Olivia letting another man touch her. Fitz stood up and looked at her. He was full of alcohol, jealousy and rage.  
"And why the fuck were you on birth control Liv?" He said as he walked towards her. Olivia backed away out of the bathroom and they were now in the bedroom. They had moved past the door.  
"Were you fucking him down there in paradise?" Fitz continued with his questioning.  
Olivia wasn't saying anything. She had been avoiding telling him the details of her time with Jake in St. Lucia.  
Fitz let out a sarcastic laugh "Of course you were because that's what you do Livie. You spread those pretty little legs of yours. You were letting him fuck here, why wouldn't you let him fuck there." Fits paused to really look at her "And then you have the nerve to come here and avoid me, DENY me."  
Fitz unbuttoned and removed his shirt  
"Been giving away what's mine," Fitz said now taking off his watch "well I'm taking it back."  
Olivia watched his mannerisms. Her heart started beating out of her chest. Fitz had that same hungry look in his eyes that Jake would have when he would look at her.  
"Show me." Fitz said. "Show me what you've been doing for Jake."  
"What?" Olivia asked as she tried her best to comprehend what was going on.  
"Show me how Jake likes it" Fitz told her looking her up and down before walking even closer to her.  
Liv could see him changing right before her eyes. Fitz was a few feet away from her now.  
Liv put her hands up to his chest when he reached her "Fitz."  
He grabbed her wrists and flung her around to where the foot of the bed was. He let go of one of her wrists and grabbed her upper arm. Liv could feel herself about to go into a panic. The tears soon followed.  
"Fitz we can talk about this. Let me explain" Olivia pleaded.  
Fitz grabbed her by her collar with his free hand and started pulling at her clothing, ripping her dress.  
"Fitz." Olivia cried as she tried to stable herself against his rough handling of her.  
"Shut up" Fitz said right before he threw her on the bed.  
He grabbed her thighs right above the knee and yanked her down towards him. Olivia brought her hands to her face and cried into them. She couldn't believe this was happening. Not with Fitz. Things with Jake had been bad but she knew that she would eventually heal and be what she once was. If Fitz, the man she loved and knows loves her did this, she knew there would be no coming back. Things would never be the same if this happened. Fitz started pulling at her panties.  
"Oh my God Fitz" Olivia cried, quickly moving her hands down to her entry to cover it.  
"Move your hands" Fitz ordered.  
Olivia kept them there and tried to close her legs.  
"Move your fucking hands!" Fitz yelled as he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them down above her head.  
Fitz started unbuckling his belt and kicked her thighs open wider with his knee. Olivia closed her eyes. That's what she would do when Jake was behaving that way.  
"Open your eyes" Fitz demanded.  
She kept them closed.  
"OPEN YOUR EYES!" He yelled.  
Olivia opened her eyes and saw that Fitz was really about to stick his dick in her. This couldn't happen. Fitz was turning into a monster. Although she knew she'd always love Fitz, she knew if this happened, she'd resent him and he'd hate himself.  
"This isn't you." She cried "I love you. Please don't do this. Please don't do this to me"  
He wasn't listening.  
"He raped me." Liv finally admitted in her last attempt to snap him out of this.  
Fitz froze.  
"Jake raped me." Liv sobbed.  
Fitz looked at Liv laying there crying beneath him, being held down by him with her clothes ripped. He let her arms go and got up from in between her legs. Liv immediately rolled over to her side. Fitz sat at the edge of the bed in disbelief.  
"I thought about running but I knew it'd be a matter time before I was found by one of you" Liv told him  
Fitz listened carefully. She said "one of you.", putting them in the same category.  
"How many times?" Fitz quietly asked.  
Liv didn't answer.  
Fitz turned around to look at her "How many times Livie?"  
"Everyday." Olivia quietly sobbed "Over and over. I was just so tired Fitz. And I knew I couldn't be with you and I knew my father would make me stay and I was so scared of Jake."  
If Fitz wasn't already sitting he probably would have fainted. He had noticed that she was different and went out of her way to avoid him sexually but he figured she was just nervous or something. He assumed she'd eventually come around. He would have never imagined that this was why. He wished he had known.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked "We said no secrets."  
"I deserved it. I'm ashamed." Olivia told him.  
Fitz emotions were at their boiling point. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Liv deserved the world, not this evil bullshit that he was responsible for.  
"Livie," Fitz spoke as he reached out to touch her but what happened next nearly killed him.  
"Please. Don't hurt me." Liv cried as she flinched with panic and frightened eyes.  
"You're felt just like him."  
The woman he loved was afraid of him. Fitz stood up and looked at her. He could barely walk but he managed to make his way out of the bedroom. All he could hear was Olivia crying on the bed. It was hard for Fitz to focus. He couldn't believe what he had almost done to her. It scared him to think about what would have happened if she hadn't blurted out what Jake had been doing to her. What Jake had been doing to her, raping her, hurting her in the worst way. There was a steady stream of tears coming down his face. His anger was incomprehensible. He felt out of control and irrational.  
"Fuuuck" Fitz yelled as he threw everything off the counter with one swoop of his arm.  
"God damn it" he shouted as he threw bottles of wine and other various objects across the room.  
Olivia was in the bedroom laying in the fetal position with her hands over her ears crying, trying to block out the commotion and obscenities coming from the living room and kitchen.  
Fitz felt like he was losing it. Olivia was ruined. Damaged. It killed him to know that she would never ever be the same again. He knew that his actions had put the final nail in the coffin. He knew that if there was ever any hope for Liv he had just killed it. He just wasn't thinking. When it comes to Liv he loses all control and something comes over him. It was like there was 2 sides to him. Everything that had just happened was not his intention. He honestly didn't know how things escalated. On one side there was a sweet and loving man and the other side there was anger and dark passion. It was like he blacked out. The idea of Jake and Olivia being together made him unfold. He started to think about Olivia being scared every night and alone, having to go through unspeakable things because she thought she deserved it. He had visions of Jake forcing himself on her. He immediately started to feel sick. He made his way to the trash can and threw up the bourbon he had been drinking. Unfortunately he was still feeling the effects of it which means he wasn't thinking clearly. After rinsing his mouth out he called Rowan. He filled Rowan in on everything that had been happening to Liv in St. Lucia and how she's traumatized. Even though he was pissed, Rowan stayed calm. He gave Fitz an address to be at in a couple of hours and told him to limit the amount of secret service men if he could. After hanging up he looked in the direction of the bedroom Olivia was in. The crying had stopped. He was ashamed and scared to face her but he had to. He needed to get Olivia asleep for the night so that he could handle this once and for all. He walked in the bedroom. Olivia was in the same position. He had to look away for a second. She lay there, in the clothes he was ripping off of her. Her hair was everywhere, face covered in dried tears. He couldn't believe that was his doing. She hadn't moved. He walked around the corner of the bed and she was staring blankly at the wall. She looked completely shut down. Fitz was nervous and scared but tried to stay calm. He wasn't even sure if she knew he was standing there. He went to his closet to grab a shirt. He slowly approached her and sat down next to her.  
"Livie." Fitz said softly. He knew she was afraid and didn't want to startle her.  
Fitz wasn't sure if anything was even registering.  
"Livie, we need to put this on for you ok."  
She didn't say anything.  
"I'm just going to sit you up alright." Fitz told her maintaining a very soft tone.  
He gently reached over and pulled her up. He took what she was wearing off and put her arms through the shirt he had gotten out of the closet. Once it was on he slowly buttoned it and and smoothed the hair out of her face. He wanted Hal to be able to see her at all times when he left so he wanted to put her on the couch.  
"I'm going to bring you in the living room and then get you something to help you sleep." Fitz said. He wanted her to know everything he was doing before he did it. He didn't want to scare her After what he had just done to her. He picked her up and carried her over to the couch. He sat her down. Fitz went back to his closet where he kept a stash of pills. During Liv's absence when things seemed unbearable for him, he would take pills to make him feel better. Oxycontin. He'd disappear for a night, sometimes two and basically get high in the hopes of getting rid of the pain he felt like he colud no longer take. Nobody knew but Cyrus, Tom and Hal. He wanted to take Liv's pain away. He got the bottle and went in the kitchen. He poured some bourbon In a small glass and headed back over to where Liv was seated. Fitz knelt down in front of her. He had the pills in one hand and the drink in the other.  
"I need you to take this Livie" he said "It will take your pain away."  
She finally looked up at him.  
Fitz unconsciously gave a faint smile "They will help you sleep."  
Olivia and Fitz were looking into each other's eyes. Fitz searched her eyes. He didn't know what he was wanting to see, he just wanted to see something. Anything.  
Olivia opened her mouth. He put it in her mouth and handed her the bourbon. She brought the bourbon to her mouth and nearly drank it all.  
Fitz took the glass from her "Lay down."  
He gently laid her down and covered her with a blanket. He sat in the chair and watched her. She stared at the ceiling. Fitz was filled with so much regret and so much guilt. He wondered where it all went wrong. For the next 30 mins he replayed every moment of his life with Liv trying to figure it out. When he finally looked over at Liv she was completely knocked out. He walked over to her and kissed her.  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
Fitz got dressed and started making preparations to meet Rowan. He was only taking Tom with him which was unheard of. He wanted to leave Hal with Olivia.  
Fitz was ready to go.  
"Hal, watch her. If she wakes up, DO NOT touch her." Fitz emphasized, remembering what happened when they took her from St. Lucia "Just call me and I'll talk to her."  
"Yes sir." Hal nodded.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can." Fitz told him and headed to the address Rowan gave him.  
Fitz and Tom finally arrived to a location after about an hour and a half of driving from Camp David. Rowan was outside to greet him. Rowan and Fitz weren't exactly friends but they obviously were going to put there differences aside to deal with this manner.  
"Mr. President." Rowan nodded.  
"Rowan." Fitz nodded back.  
The two men entered a building and started walking down a long hallway.  
"Contrary to what you may think I would hope you know that I'd never condone Jakes tactics with my daughter." Rowan said to Fitz.  
He thought about what Rowan said "Contrary to what you may think, I love your daughter."  
Both men stopped at a door and looked at each other. Rowan broke the gaze with opening the door. Fitz walked in. There was various guns and knives on the metal table. Jake was inside tied to a chair. By the looks of things somebody had already done a number on him. Jake held his head up and managed a smile.  
"So soon?" Jake gave a weak laugh.  
Fitz couldn't resist. He punched him. Blood flew from Jakes mouth.  
Jake turned to face Fitz "What do you think you're doing here Fitz? Are you here to avenge the soul and spirit of your precious?"  
Fitz was now pacing. He was overwhelmed.  
Jake laughed again "You've always been soft."  
Fitz punched him again. He took off his jacket and tossed it aside. It was obvious he was getting pretty flustered.  
"You never could handle stress well. I always thought you were way too emotional." Jake said taunting him. He could see that Fitz was probably going to start crying any minute.  
Fitz grabbed one of the guns and turned back around to face Jake.  
"You ruined her you son of a bitch." Fitz yelled looking at him.  
"That's where you're wrong Fitz. I didn't ruin her. You ruined her. You think it matters what I do, what I've done? She seems to think she loves you so because of that all that matters is what you do, what you've done. Hell," Jake paused and bit his bottom lip "I wouldn't even know that SWEET, sweet thing if it weren't for you. You think you're any different because you love her?"  
Fitz walked closer "Shut the fuck up."  
"I told you that you and I were the same. I bet you were pissed when you got home." Jake spoke.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Fitz yelled.  
"I bet you couldn't control yourself" Jake continued "Did you snatch that whore up?"  
Fitz reached back and hit Jake as hard as he could with the gun.  
"Was the bitch scared?" Jake asked "Did she have that oh so sexy look of fear in her eyes that's so hard to resist? Practically begging you for it, was it hot?"  
Fitz cocked the gun and aimed it at Jakes face. His finger was on the trigger.  
Jakes face was so bloody and cut up. He had a wicked grin on his face.  
"Deep down Fitz, you, know, you love it."Jake asked as he gave Fitz a painful wink.

Fitz pulled the trigger and dropped the gun immediately. After a few moments he walked out of the room. He locked eyes with Rowan for a brief moment. Neither one of them said a thing. Fitz continued on to go outside.

"Let's go Tom. " Fitz plainly said before getting in the car.  
Fitz was kind of in a daze the whole ride back to Camp David. When he woke up that morning things were so different. He woke up in bed with Olivia, with Teddy, with Ella. He left so happy, telling Liv he loved her. He had no idea that the day would have these horrific turn of events. He thought about some of Jakes last words, how he was the one that really ruined Olivia. Ruined her slowly, little by little over the course of years. Olivia left him to try and prevent tragedy. He thought about how Olivia loved him enough to leave and try to prevent this catastrophe. How did he not see that before. He thought about how just hours earlier he had hurt Liv In a way that he would have never imagined, how he had just killed Jake for doing something he had almost done himself. A single tear escaped his eye. His whole relationship with Olivia was nothing but selfishness on his part. He wondered if he could love Olivia enough to let her go. If he could mimic the noble and selfless act of leaving that his Livie did for him to try and protect him. As much as he wanted to he knew he couldn't. He can not live a life without Olivia in it. He was minutes from Camp David. He wanted to wrap his arms around Olivia and pretend that none of this ever happened.

Fitz couldn't be more relieved when they finally pulled up. He wanted to see her so badly. He walked by Hal and they nodded. When he walked in he saw that Olivia was still asleep where he had left. Despite everything that had happened he relaxed a little bit being with her again. He walked over to her. When he moved her arm to sit it fell hard to the floor.  
"Livie?" Fitz said her name. He touched her face and her skin was clammy and she was pale.  
"Livie?" Fitz voice was more panicked.  
He threw the covers off of her. She wasn't waking up. He opened one of her eyelids with his thumb and saw that her pupils were completely dilated.  
"No!" Fitz said as he sat her up and started shaking her "Wake up God Damn it!"  
He slapped her face a few times and there was still no response. Fitz felt like he was about to go into cardiac arrest right there.  
"Livie, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Fitz said desperately.  
"Tom, Hal." He screamed.  
Both men ran in and were in shock to see a non responsive Olivia.  
"Call an ambulance." Fitz told them.  
Fitz picked her up and ran her to the shower. Tom was right behind him. He put her in and turned on the cold water. It wasn't working. Nothing was working. Tom was watching this. He pushed Fitz out of the way and pulled Olivia out and onto the floor and started doing CPR.  
The tears were flowing from Fitz eyes. He pushed the damp hair off of his forehead.  
"Livie! Oh God!" Fitz was screaming "Livie!"  
This was his life "Livie!"  
"LIVIE!"

**I know things kind of have been getting worse and worse as I go on but I've always been one to read and write about dark and disturbing things but only because I like seeing the light at the end of any situation. Happy stories have always seemed a little easy and predictable to me. But anyways please review. Have a nice day :)**

**p.s. I know this chapter is too long**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Just wanted to thank you for the reviews. I also love scandal and never have I ever complained about the writing. The show is fab :) Now I have never really been admitted to a hospital since I was 4 so I don't exactly know how things happen in an ER firsthand. Just went off what I've seen on TV so things may not be as accurate as they should.**

Chapter 5

Fitz watched on helplessly as the paramedics worked on Olivia. They were on board Marine One that was air lifting Olivia to George Washington University Hospital back in DC. They kept asking him questions wanting to know more details about what happened but he wasn't able to tell them anything. All the info they had came from Tom and Hal who they themselves didn't exactly know what happened. Fitz sat terrified as the paramedics put a tube down Olivia's throat, putting charcoal in her in an effort to pump her stomach of anything that may have been left in it. Fitz wanted to tell them that she hadn't been eating and that she was given the oxy and bourbon hours ago but he was unable to speak. He wanted to touch her, hold her hand but he couldn't. They were at the hospital in under 30 mins. Fitz and his detail kept up as they rushed Olivia through the ER doors. She still hadn't moved a muscle. There were so many people around her. She was halfway back when Fitz managed to touch her ankle.  
"I love you Livie." Fitz cried out oblivious to anyone around as she was whisked away.

Tom and Hal immediately ushered him to a private waiting room that was secured prior to the presidents arrival. The two men stepped out to stand guard outside the door. Fitz stood there motionless in complete silence. He had flashbacks of the last time his Livie was in the hospital. It was from the concussion that up until a week ago he thought came from some random attack on Liv but it was really from Jake. Jake who he had just killed a couple of hours earlier. He thought he was scared when Liv was hurt that one time but that was nothing compared to now. She could die. She could already be dead. He couldnt believe that he was here. He was suppose to protect her but he had been doing the exact opposite. The thought of Olivia possibly dying was agonizing. He had never felt anything so painful. What was killing him the most was thinking about how if she died, her last memories, her last moments were of him, forcing himself on her, her being afraid of him, pleading with him not to hurt her, him giving her the drugs that killed her. Fitz felt him self leaning towards the wall. He caught himself as a loud cry escaped him.

Tom and Hal looked around awkwardly as they heard Fitz crying and screaming Olivia's name over and over. Moments later they saw Cyrus barreling down the hallway. He could hear Fitz hysterics.  
"What the hell is going on?" Cyrus asked the servicemen.  
"There was an incident with Ms. Pope." Tom answered in his usual tone.  
"I know. I know Tom!" Cyrus said annoyed "What happened?"  
"She overdosed." Hal answered calmly.  
Cyrus was under the impression that Liv had skipped town. She hadn't been seen or heard from in several months. He had been trying to look into it to no avail.  
"Where was a she? When the hell did she get back ?" Cyrus asked confused.  
"Mr. President had us go and retrieve her from St. Lucia. We delivered her to Camp David a week ago." Tom informed him.  
"A week ago!" Cyrus asked shocked.  
He noticed that Fitz had been M.I.A. and making himself scarce for most of the week but he had no idea it was because he was shacked up with Olivia at Camp David. He couldn't believe she was back and he didn't know.  
"Well what's this mess about her overdosing? What'd she overdose on?" Cyrus asked them.  
Cyrus knew Olivia would never touch drugs.  
"OxyContin. We don't know the details." Tom answered.

Cyrus looked away. He knew that Fitz would occasionally go on a binder when he was trying to stop feeling sorry for himself. He was the one who had gotten the prescription for Fitz. What he was confused about was how did Liv end up overdosing on it. She certainly didn't know about it so he knew Fitz had to have given it to her. Why would Fitz give her the Oxy he thought. He turned back around.  
"What's her status?" Cyrus asked.  
"We don't know." Hal told him.  
"How long has he been like this?" Cyrus asked.  
"Since we got here."  
Cyrus walked between the servicemen and entered the waiting room. Fitz quickly turned around hoping it was a doctor. Cyrus was shocked at Fitz appearance. His hair was a curly mess all over his head. His eyes were red and cheeks drenched with tears. His jacket was off and his shirt was wrinkled and half untucked. So disheveled.  
"Sir, what happened?" Cyrus asked him not really sure how to approach this.  
Fitz didn't say anything. Cyrus didn't know what to do.  
"Tom said she OD'ed on OxyContin. How'd that happen?" Cyrus walked even closer to him.  
Fitz left the wall and was looking down.  
"Fitz?" Cyrus continued to question him.  
"I just, I didn't mean to-" Fitz finally looked up "I just wanted to take my baby's pain away."  
"So you did give her the drugs?" Cyrus was in disbelief.  
"I'd hurt her." Fitz said through his tears "I wanted to to make her feel better. I wanted her to sleep."  
Cyrus couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
He loosened his tie "What were you thinking?! Liv's what, a 100 lbs? You're twice her size and have nearly a foot on her. Her body can't handle the same dose you can. Jesus Fitz!"  
"What if she dies Cy? What if she dies?" Fitz said in a broken, anguished voice.

Cyrus had taken his tie completely off and threw it. Over the years Cyrus and Olivia had their differences but that didn't change the fact that he loved her. He knew that if Olivia died that Fitz wouldn't survive it. He would lose them both. Cyrus knew those two were doomed the second he found out about them.

"She can't die. I have to make this right. I have to fix her. I'm going to take her home and-" Fitz began. Cyrus lost it.  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Cyrus yelled after walking up to him "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"  
Cyrus pointed out the door window "Olivia is in the Hospital, unconscious. When THE FUCK are you two going to learn?"  
Fitz was standing there trying his best not to go ballistic.  
"The last 5 years have been nothing but drama after drama. It was trouble from the beginning. You have to stop this. This shit has gone too far. You could've killed her Fitz! Hell, you don't even know if she's going to survive this mess" Cyrus went on. He couldn't believe Fitz was considering trying to be with her after everything that has happened.  
"You gonna love her to death? Your infatuated with her, obsessed. It's become sick. Olivia loves you and everything she does is always in YOUR best interest, she puts your well being first and is always trying to protect you. Can you say the same? She suffers for it. You need to stay the fuck away from Olivia. You lose all sense of rationality And it's become dangerous. If she survives, stay away. She may not be so lucky next time. It's escalating and there's only one way things can go from here. Im telling ya, this relationship, this obsessive love you two have, it will be the death of you."  
Fitz took everything he said in. Cyrus had a seat. He hadn't meant to be so harsh but Fitz needed to know.  
"When do you plan on getting back to the White House?" Cyrus asked.  
"Fuck the White House." Fitz spat "I want to resign."  
Cyrus let out a huge sigh and stood up "Resign?"  
Fits said nothing.  
Cyrus let out a sarcastic laugh "I just can't with you today."  
Cyrus walked out and headed to another waiting room. Fitz was once again alone. He briefly thought about how he had just told Rowan that he loved her. He knew Rowan wasn't going to come to the hospital because he didn't last time Olivia was hurt. He continued to wallow in his own self pity for a while. He only stopped when the doctor walked in. He wiped his tears away and swiped his hair.  
"Mr. President." The doctor spoke "I'm Dr. Mitchell."  
The two men shook hands. The doctor was more than caught off guard about speaking to the POTUS about Olivia.  
"Well as you know she overdosed on a lethal amount of oxycodone. Ms. Pope's central nervous system had completely shut down. Her organs weren't getting enough oxygen so she stopped breathing and her heart stopped. We injected her with a few milligrams of narcan. It reversed the effects of the oxycondone and she came out of it."  
Fitz had been holding his breath but finally took a breath.  
"She's going to make it?" Fits said desperately.  
"Well she's not completely out of the woodwork. She was without oxygen for quite awhile. She did respond to pain and is breathing on her own but we will need to keep her under observation through the night to make sure there aren't any other signs of brain damage." The doctor paused "She also is a bit malnourished and underweight. Do you know anything about what led up to this?"  
Fitz didn't know what to tell him. Or how much of the truth to tell him.  
"Up until recently she was out of the country." Fitz told him.  
"Ok. We are going to keep her for observation and see if we can get some details when she wakes."  
"I need to see her" Fitz asked.  
The doctor was nervous about telling the president no.  
"She probably shouldn't have-" the doctor tried to say.  
"I need, to see her." Fitz told him.  
Against his judgement the doctor let him. He walked Fitz back to where she was. Tom and Hal weren't far behind. Once inside the doctor left. Fitz was still pretty shaken up by this whole ordeal. Olivia had an I.V. and an oxygen tube in her nose. He walked over to the right side of the bed, pulling a chair along with him. He had a seat and grabbed Olivia's hand. As his eyes followed her arm up he saw the bruises that had already formed from where he had grabbed her earlier at Camp David. He kissed them softly and rested his head down on the bed rail. He couldn't wait for her to wake up but he was also nervous about her waking up. He had no idea what she would be like or how she would feel about everything, would she still be afraid.  
Hours had passed. Periodically nurses would come in to check on Liv. Fitz watched her sleep. She barely moved at all. Some how Fitz dozed Off.

Olivia's eyes finally opened that morning. She blinked a few times. Her throat was extremely sore from the tube that had been down her throat. For a moment she didn't know where she was. She looked down at herself in a hospital bed with some time of tubing in her nose. She attempted to bring both hands to her face to take the tube out but she couldn't move her left hand. Fitz had it tucked under his head and arms, sleeping in a chair next her. She didn't take her arm back right away. She looked forward and instantly thought about everything that had happened leading up to her waking up in a hospital. She had a rush of different emotions. Hurt, anger, sadness, love, hate, just so many. She tried to pull her hand away. It wasn't let go until Fitz head shot up and saw that it was Olivia and that she was awake.  
"Livie." Fitz said with a smile on his face "You're awake."  
For a second Fitz forgot why they were there. Olivia pulled her hand away and looked at him. Fitz smile slowly faded as he looked back at her. Again he found himself searching her eyes. Unlike last night where he saw nothing, this time he saw sadness and heartache. He has seen that in Olivia's eyes before but this time was different. Other times there was hope but this time it seemed forlorn.  
"Livie I-" Fitz tried to say but somebody walked in.  
It was a nurse coming in with a food tray.  
"Good morning Mr. President, Ms. Pope. I'm Sheila." The nurse said sweetly.  
Fitz noticed that Olivia didn't say anything.  
"Morning Sheila." Fitz said looking at Sheila then back at Olivia.  
"I brought you some breakfast." Sheila said as she pulled the table up to Olivia's bed and setting the tray down.  
"We almost lost ya, ya know." The nurse said, hands resting on her hips.  
Olivia's jaw tightened. It stung Fitz as well to hear that.  
"How ya feelin?" She asked happily.  
Fitz looked at Liv but she still hadn't said anything. Not a word.  
"Alrighty then. Um," the nurse said awkwardly "Enjoy your breakfast. Dr. Mitchell should be in shortly."  
Sheila left the room. Olivia stared at the food in front of her. Fitz just couldn't gauge her. He knew she needed to eat. He knew she hadn't since the cup of coffee and 2 apple slices from breakfast with the kids.  
"Livie, sweetie. Please eat something." Fitz said.  
Olivia still sat quietly not looking at the food.  
"Livie." Fitz began and put his hand on her thigh.  
Olivia gasped. Fitz immediately moved his hand and looked down. He never thought there'd be a day where his touch startled Olivia. A day where he'd have to seek her permission to harmlessly touch her. Olivia was just as shocked. She wondered would she now always be frightened of his touch. The doctor walked in interrupting both of their thoughts. Fitz stood. Again the doctor was surprised to see The President and even more surprised that he had spent the night there.  
"Mr. President." The doctor said walking to Fitz with his hand extended.  
Fitz shook his hand "Morning doctor."  
The doctor shifted his attention to Olivia and the food that hadn't been touched.  
"Ms. Pope." The doctor said walking up to Olivia and sitting on the side of her bed "I'm glad you're awake. I'm Dr. Mitchell. I was hoping I could get a better understanding of what happened."  
Olivia felt really uneasy all of a sudden. She could feel both men looking at her. Fitz was nervous about what she was going to tell him.  
"Olivia," the doctor spoke "How did this happen?"  
Liv still hadn't spoken.  
"Olivia?" The doctor said again.  
Liv turned and looked at Fitz.  
"I had a headache." She finally spoke softly.  
Fitz was so happy to finally hear her voice.  
"And I," she continued, her eyes never leaving Fitz "I grabbed the first thing I could find."  
The doctor noticed their gaze. He didn't really buy it. Olivia blinked then looked at Dr. Mitchell.  
"Are you going to eat your breakfast?" He asked her.  
Olivia looked down "I'm not hungry."  
The doctor sighed.  
"Olivia," the doctor said putting a hand on Olivia's arm.  
Fitz eyes immediately fell on the doctors hand that was now on Olivia's arm. Liv looked at his hand. The doctor brushed his thumb over the bruise that was there. Fitz wasn't liking this at all. He felt very uncomfortable.  
The doctor looked back at Olivia before speaking "You have to eat or I'll have no choice but to order a 72 hour psych evaluation."  
Olivia quickly turned back to the doctor and her eyes started to water. The last thing Olivia wanted was to feel trapped again. She had been with that same scenario for too long now. Dr. Mitchell noticed the change in her demeanor.  
He looked at Fitz "Mr. President I'm sorry but, do you mind?"  
It took a minute for Fitz to comprehend what he was saying. He wasn't used to being asked to leave the room. Ever. Especially in anything that's in regards to Olivia.  
"Uh no." Fitz stood up "Not at all."  
The doctor made sure Fitz was completely out before he started talking. Fitz stepped outside of the room but didn't leave. He watched from the window. Dr. Mitchell now had his other hand on Olivia's other arm. Olivia had her head down completely crying by now. Her lips were moving. So were the doctors. The doctor turned around and looked at Fitz then back to Olivia. Fitz wondered what the two of them were saying. He saw Olivia nod her head a few times. The doctor then put his hand to her chin and smiled. Olivia nodded once again. The doctor then pushed the tray of food closer to her and to his surprise she started eating. Although relieved, Fitz was still kind of confused. He wanted to know what they were talking about. After a few more minutes of talking the doctor stood. He started heading to the door but of course he pat her on the back and gave her a smile first. Fitz, Tom and Hal all stepped to the side as the doctor made his exit. The doctor nodded and had planned to walk right pass them. Fitz was shocked that he would walk by him and not tell him anything.  
"Excuse me Dr." Fitz said walking.  
The doctor turned around "Yes Mr. President?"  
This guy was really rubbing Fitz the wrong way "Well?"  
"Well what sir?" Dr. Mitchell asked nonchalantly.  
Fitz was completely caught off guard by this doctors disposition. Their eyes met in an eery way.  
"Is she going to be ok? When can she go home?"  
The doctor didn't answer right away. He looked at Tom then Hal.  
"She will be ok. She will be able to be discharged around noon today." Dr. Mitchell answered "I'm going to schedule a few follow up appointments with Olivia." Fitz noticed that he had referred to her by her first name a number of times.  
"You mean Ms. Pope?" Fitz said it before he knew it.  
"Right." Dr. Mitchell responded "Ms. Pope."  
The doctor turned on his heels and walked away. He made Fitz feel some type away. He walked back into Liv's room. All of Fitz nerves came back. He had a seat on her bed. Olivia watched him sit down but didn't look at him directly. She put her jello back down on the tray.  
"The doctor said you can go home this afternoon Livie." Fitz said sheepishly.  
Olivia didn't respond. Fitz really wanted her to go home with him to Camp David. He just wanted to take care of her. He wanted to make things right. He felt like Cyrus was wrong about all those things he said earlier. She shouldn't be alone. Fitz looked away to try and find some courage.  
"Are you going back to Camp David?" Fitz asked with hopefully eyes.

It was so hard for him to get that out because he was only prepared for one answer. Olivia saw how desperate he was. She hated seeing him like this. He was completely at her mercy and she knew it. Her emotions were everywhere. She loved him and wished that she could go home with him but she just didn't trust him anymore, at least not like she used to. He scared her. He was unpredictable and she knew that she couldn't go through that type of anxiety again. Fitz had always been extremely passionate but Liv seemed to always bring out the dark side of that passion. When it came to her he could be vengeful and just react without thinking. She couldn't risk what would happen the next time he got upset with her. She wondered if she had not kept any secrets and was honest from the beginning would any of this had happened. She regretted not telling him when she had the chance. She looked down at his hand prints on her arms. She still couldn't believe it was from Fitz. Her eyes started to well up.  
"No. I won't be going back to Camp David." She responded.  
She was just as nervous saying no as Fitz was asking her.  
Fitz wasn't completely deterred.  
"Ok. Would you prefer Blair house?" Fitz asked.  
Olivia wished he'd stop asking all these questions. She hated having to tell him no when all he wanted was to be close to her. It broke her heart thinking about how much they had changed over the years. Both of them a shell of what they once were. Her weak and broken, him desperate and pitiful. Everything they loved about each other had been stripped away. Were they always like this and putting up a front she wondered. She couldn't believe that he thinks she'd go with him and that they could sweep this under the rug. They brought out the worst in each other.  
"No. I won't be going back to Blair house either."  
Before he could ask her about where she would be staying she let him know.  
"I'm going to my apartment."  
Fitz knew it was a strong possibility but he wasn't prepared for that answer. His heart rate increased.  
"Livie I know things are bad but we will get through this. I promise." His eyes pleading "You just have to give me a chance. I'll do right by you."  
Olivia's tears fell. As much as she wanted to give in she knew she couldn't. They needed time apart. Time to heal If they were ever going to be together again.  
"I cant." She said through her tears. "We can't do this-"  
Fitz himself getting misty eyed. This felt different from all the other times they found themselves at this spot.  
"No Livie. Please, don't." He reached out to her but she scooted away, shaking her head no.  
"Livie." He scooted closer "We can do this, we can get through anything. We love each other"  
Fitz pulled her into a hug. She instantly tensed up but he didn't pull away.  
"Livie I need you." He said desperately into her ear "I can not live without you. I can't. Don't you understand that? Don't you know that I'm nothing without you, that I can't breath without you. Don't let me die. Save me."  
And with that she tried to push him off her. Jake asked her to save him. Her crying instantly became worse. Fitz tears were now falling.  
"Livie please, PLEASE." He begged still holding on to her "Please Livie. I can't let you go."  
"I'm in the hospital because of an overdose. I could have died."Olivia cried.  
"You, you-" Olivia continued through her tears "tried to rape me."  
Those words hit him like a ton of bricks.  
"Livie don't say that." Fitz said as his tears flowed and his voice started to crack.  
Olivia felt like she was about to have a panic attack.  
"Fitz, let me go." Olivia struggled.  
Fitz closed his eyes and held her tighter.  
"Let me go." Olivia cried trying to push him off.  
For some reason Fitz felt like if he let her go he'd never see her again, that he'd never be able to hold her again.  
"You know you're mine Livie. I can't. I love you. I'll never let you go."  
Olivia was panicked and felt like she couldn't breath. Her energy to fight was slipping away.  
Tom and Hal were watching this unfold. Both, even Hal were nervous and not knowing what to do. Things were getting out of hand quickly.  
"Get off of me." Olivia's voice was rising "I hate you."  
Fitz started to sob as he held on even tighter "You don't mean that."  
She really didn't mean that.  
"I HATE YOU!" Olivia screamed "I HATE YOU."  
"Get away from me." Olivia shouted "Somebody help me."  
He still wouldn't let her go.  
Olivia's screams were getting louder and louder. Everyone could hear them and it was causing quite a scene. Olivia kept screaming. Tom and Hal knew they had to intervene. They walked into Olivia's room and headed over to them. Tom grabbed his left arm.  
"Get the fuck away from me." Fitz shouted, snatching his arm away.  
"Mr. President." Hal said, grabbing his other arm "Its time to go."  
"Get the fuck off me." Fitz shouted.  
"Sir it's time-" Tom said grabbing him again.  
Out of nowhere Fitz swung at Tom "Don't you ever fucking touch me."  
Hal was shocked. Tom did not retaliate. He understood what was going on. Fitz turned his attention back to Olivia but Hal stopped him.  
"Get the fuck off me Hal." Fitz warned.  
Tom and Hal both grabbed Fitz. He was no match for both men. They started pulling him away from Olivia. She cried as she watched them pull this stranger, this man that she no longer recognized away from her.  
"Get the fuck away from me." Fitz shouted "Olivia."  
Tom and Hal each had an arm.  
"Olivia. OLIVIA." Fitz screamed as he kicked and tried to fight them off to get back to her.  
Olivia laid her head back crying as she heard the horror of her beloved being dragged down the hallway calling out her name.

"Olivia!"

**I wrote this chapter twice. the first time I wrote it, Olivia didn't survive. I went on to write about Fitz reaction but then changed my mind **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all. Ok I know it's been over a week since ive updated. I like to get them out much sooner than that. It's just this job. the owner fired everybody but me and my manager so the hours are ugh, I get off at random times late at night, my boyfriend doesn't get off til midnight so I have to see him when he gets off, then I sleep until it's time to go to work again. A little delirious most days so not at the top Of my game, chap may be a little diff, but I still have a clear conception of where I'm going with this. i love olitz and I love pushing them to the brink Because I know they can handle it. I'll try to get 7 out sooner :)**

Chapter 6

Fitz sat on the couch in the oval with his hand over his mouth. Cyrus was going on and on about what took place at the hospital. Cyrus heard the commotion from the waiting room he was in and got there just in time to see Tom and Hal dragging Fitz out kicking and screaming like a child having a temper tantrum. Luckily they were able to subdue him by the time they got to the elevators.  
"Fitz!" Cyrus yelled "Fitz!"  
Cyrus was standing right in front him. He realized he was talking to a wall and left. Fitz was now alone, replaying everything. The last 24 hours had been the worst 24 hours of his life. Everything from rape to murder to an overdose. He couldn't believe that he and Olivia had been involved in all of those things. All those things at the same time. His last moments with Liv were crucial. She said that she hated him and that he tried to rape her. Up until then he had not thought or said it out loud but it needed to be said out loud. He was about to rape her. He would have raped her. Fitz eyes closed and stayed closed at the thought. It took everything he had to stay calm. He opened his eyes and continued to reflect. He thought about killing Jake after Olivia had begged him not to. Olivia was going to eventually find out. And then there was the OxyContin. Liv had to know that he didn't mean for any of that to happen. Cyrus was right about everything he said back at the hospital. He stood and walked over to the decanter. He was overwhelmed and had no idea how he was going to fix all this, if he could fix all this. He poured himself a drink but paused before he drank it. Most, if not all his irrational actions had been fueled by alcohol. He hated to admit that he just couldn't trust himself around Olivia right now. Until he regained some self control, he would have to stay away. Fitz knew this was it, he had to get a hold of himself. He was about to lose Liv for good. He still had no idea what he was going to do but knew that his first step should be that he stop drinking altogether. He poured the bourbon in the trash.

Olivia was sitting in her hospital bed. For the last few hours she had been trying to erase the awful images out of her head. Events before the hospital, events at the hospital, Fitz being pulled away from her like a madman. They weren't going anywhere. Her lunch had been wheeled in about 20 mins ago. Earlier she had a little breakfast at the doctors urging but she wasn't feeling lunch. Olivia tried to get up but couldn't at first. She didn't realize how tired her body was. She tried again and was able to stand this time. She gathered up most of the food in a napkin and headed to the bathroom. She broke the food up and flushed it. After she was sure everything went down, she turned around to leave but stopped when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She moved closer to it. Her eyes were sunken in and red, her skin lacked color, her hair was a mess. She just wanted to get home and take a proper shower. She made it back to the bed just in time. Dr. Mitchell walked in a minute after she was back. She tried her best to perk up but it was something she didn't really know how to do anymore. Again, he sat on the side of her bed.

"Olivia." He said her name with a smile.  
"Dr. Mitchell." She greeted.  
"Please, call me Isaac." He told her.  
Isaac really wasn't one to follow gossip or anything but everyone in DC knew who Olivia Pope was. He had heard the rumors. This Olivia that sat before him was a far cry from the Olivia that was depicted in the media.  
Isaac looked at Olivia's nearly empty lunch tray then back at her "How was your lunch?"  
"Alright" Olivia tried to smile.  
He had a feeling she didn't really eat it. The doctor, along with most of the staff on the floor had heard her and The President screaming. In a word, it was bizarre. Not only seeing the POTUS but to see the POTUS behaving the way he was.  
"Are you o.k.?" He put his hand on her knee "There seemed to have been a lot of commotion coming from your room earlier."  
For some reason Liv felt really exposed. It was hard for her to answer simple questions. In the past, she knew how to avoid answering any questions she didn't want to answer. She now felt scrambled and a little paranoid. Isaac could sense how detached and in her head she was.  
"Olivia," the doctor paused.  
He thought about how The President had corrected him about her name.  
"Can I call you Olivia?" He asked.  
She nodded.  
"The headache you said you got, is that a regular occurrence?"  
For a second Olivia had forgotten that was what she had told him.  
"Yes." Olivia answered "I mean no. It was just a random headache."  
"Perhaps it was just a hunger headache." The doctor suggested.  
"Perhaps." Olivia nodded.  
"And how did you manage to get your hands on the oxy again?"  
"They were in my friends medicine cabinet." Olivia answered "I assumed they were ibuprofen or something. I know I should have read the label."  
Olivia just seemed so sketchy to him and he couldn't exactly put his finger on it as to why. He wondered what was really up.  
"Well you do know that you can't mix drugs and alcohol, right."  
"Of course. I guess I just wasn't thinking." Olivia told him unable to maintain eye contact.  
She didn't like all the questions. She just wanted to leave.  
"Is it noon yet?" She asked.  
The doctor didn't really want to let her go home yet. She was awkward and then there was also her diet. Maybe she'd do better if she was in her own environment.  
"O.k. O.k." The doctor sighed with a smile "I know you're ready to go home. I'll have Sheila bring in the discharge paperwork but I'd like to see you again for a follow up later on this week."  
"O.k."  
"Friday. 11:00." He confirmed.  
Liv nodded. He pat her on the knee and got up to leave. She looked at her arms and remembered she was in a hospital gown. She rolled her eyes because this was the 2nd time she was brought to the hospital wearing a mans shirt.  
"Wait." Olivia stopped him "Dr. Mitchell."  
He turned around and walked back to her.  
"Isaac." The doctor told her again.  
"Isaac." Olivia said "Could you get me something to wear home."  
He remembered the shirt that she was wearing was cut off of her.  
"Of course." He smiled and continued on his way.  
Olivia reached for her hospital phone to call Huck. He was the only person she was comfortable seeing in her current state. They had been there for each other during their saddest moments in the past. Plus she wasn't ready to face with any of the other gladiators. The nurse brought her a thermal shirt, some scrubs and a pair of slippers. After signing her discharge papers, she met Huck outside. He was leaning against the hood. When he saw her he gave his version of a smile.  
"Liv." He said giving her an awkward hug.  
"Hello Huck." Olivia said.  
She genuinely missed him. She didn't have to be nervous, or worried, or hide anything or be full of unbearable angst. She could just simply be. It was refreshing to her. Huck wasn't used to seeing her so frail and vulnerable. He wondered what had happened in the time that she was gone. After she was in they headed to her apartment. Liv had always been there for him, pulling him out of the darkness when necessary. She always made sure everything was o.k. with him. Every now and then he would glance over at her as he drove trying to think of the right thing to say but he couldn't find the right words. She was just kind of staring straight ahead with her wrist on the arm rest.  
"Liv. Do you-" Huck struggled "How are-"  
She turned to look at him.  
"I mean, is there anything-" he continued but stopped.  
He looked at Olivia at a lost for words. He decided to simply reach for her hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze. Olivia squeezed back. Words weren't necessary. Just being there was enough.  
Huck offered to stay the night once he walked Olivia up to her apartment but she insisted she would be fine and told him she would call him if she needed anything. They said their goodbyes and Olivia turned around. Her apartment felt so empty. She was alone. Really alone for the first time in months. Sure there were times where she would be by herself but at the end of the day whoever she was with would come back. There would be nobody to come back this time. She went into her room and headed for the shower.

Back at the White House, Fitz managed to get dressed, have some breakfast and regroup. He had loads of work to do but it was hard because he had been thinking about Olivia all day. Usually whenever he'd be wanting Olivia and couldn't be with her he'd just drink but he was really going to try and give drinking up this time. It was well into the afternoon. Around 4:00. He knew she had been discharged already. He knew she was at her apartment all alone. When they were apart before, he had no idea where she was, or what she was doing. This time he knew exactly where she was but couldn't do anything about it. He was literally bouncing his knee under his desk to stop himself from rounding up his detail and heading straight to her apartment. All of her stuff was at Camp David, her clothes, her cell phone. He insisted that they got most of everything so Liv wouldn't have a reason to leave Camp David when they went to collect her things. There was no food there and he knew that Olivia wouldn't make an effort to get anything to eat. At the hospital he took a look at some of Liv's paperwork and was shocked to see 96.4 as her current weight. He was worried about her. He stopped bouncing his knee.  
"Send Tom in Lauren." Fitz spoke into the phone then hung up.  
A few seconds later Tom entered the oval.  
"Yes Mr. President." Tom greeted.  
"Please retrieve Ms. Popes belongings from Camp David and deliver them to her." Fitz said getting up "Also see to it that she receives plenty of groceries. Just you by the way. I don't want Hal to freak her out. And if she'll let you, unpack everything and put it away for her. I don't want her to over exert herself."  
"Anything else Sir?" Tom asked.  
"That'll be all." Fitz finished.  
Fitz felt really bad about taking a swing at Tom earlier. Tom was such a stand up guy and never gave him a hard time unlike Hal who obviously didn't approve and seemed to have some sort of half ass loyalty to Mellie.  
"Tom." Fitz stopped him and walked closer to him "About what happened, this morning. I'm sorry. You know how I am when it comes to her."  
Tom nodded "I completely understand sir."  
Tom reassured him and headed on out the oval to get Olivia's things.

Liv sat on her couch trying to relax. Her closet and drawers were pretty bare. She found a pair of old shorts and a hoodie. It was actually quite comfortable. She got a knock on the door. She sat straight up. Olivia was definitely not in the mood for any drama. She had had enough drama for one day. Only 2 people knew where she was. Fitz and Huck. She opened the peep hole and saw just Tom. She took a deep breath and opened the door.  
"Hello Tom." Olivia stood in the door way.  
"Mr. President wanted me to bring you your clothes." Tom told her.  
She could see all her luggage.  
"He also wanted to make sure you got some food." Tom said holding grocery bags. She didn't really know what to say. She gave him a faint smile and stepped aside. It took him more than one trip to get everything up.  
"Where would you like everything?" Tom asked after setting the last few items down.  
"I really don't know." Olivia said as she looked around "I wasn't really expecting you."  
Tom knew that Fitz didn't really want her to do anything strenuous.  
"I assume you want your clothes in your bedroom?" Tom asked.  
"I'll put everything in the closet later." Olivia responded.  
Tom shifted "Have a snack and I'll take everything to your room."  
Tom started moving before she could protest. She knew that Fitz probably told him to take care of everything. Tom was just trying to do his job. She shook her head and went in the kitchen. Tom bought a variety of foods. She took everything out of the bags and looked at it. She kind of felt forced to eat a little of her breakfast at the hospital and she didn't like that so she put everything away and had a seat until Tom was done. It didn't take Tom long to put all of her stuff away.  
He emerged from her bedroom, turned her cell phone on and placed it on her end table in a very exaggerated way. "Thats it Ms. Pope."  
Olivia stood "You didn't have to do all that."  
The two of them stood there awkwardly for a second. They had never been by themselves. It was kind of weird. She always liked Tom. In all these years he had a front row seat to their tumultuous relationship and never once did he judge her.  
"Do you need help with anything before I go?" Tom offered.  
"No." She walked over to him "Thanks again Tom."  
Tom nodded "Have a goodnight Ms. Pope."  
She walked him to the door and locked it behind him.

Fitz had just received word from Tom that he had just left Olivia's apartment. He was happy to hear that Liv let Tom put everything away for her. He was still worried about her. He knew that he could no longer be selfish if he wanted her back. He wants what's best for her and in his mind, he thinks he is what's best for her. After debating with himself for about 5 mins he grabbed the phone and dialed Olivia's number.  
Tom had not been gone long when Olivia heard her phone ringing. She knew it had to be Fitz. Tom probably had instructions to call him as soon as he left. She didn't like the way things went that morning. She didn't like that her last words to him was that she hated him. At the end of the day she was sure that all he wanted to know was that she was ok and she felt like she could give him that.  
She answered her phone "Hello."  
An instant smile appeared on Fitz face.  
"Hi" he said like he had many times before.  
Olivia knew she should tell him to leave her alone but she couldn't.  
"Hi" she said back.  
"I'm surprised you answered."  
Olivia sat "I knew that if I didn't you would have come over"  
"You're probably right." Fitz said trying to sound lighthearted "Did Tom get you all settled?"  
"Yes. Thank you."  
"Did you have something to eat?"  
He had no way of knowing if she would tell him the truth.  
"Yes." She lied.  
He didn't believe her "Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure." Olivia said just slightly annoyed.  
"O.k. Well what did the doctor say?"  
"There really wasn't much to say. He just wanted more details."  
Fitz wanted to know what she told him but he figured if she wanted to tell him she would have.  
"I didn't tell him what really happened." She said as if she could tell what he was thinking "I have to go back for a follow up. He scheduled an appointment for late Friday morning."  
Fitz got up and started walking around, trying to get up the courage to ask his next question.  
"Do you think-" Fitz paused due to nerves "that maybe I could go with you?"  
He stopped and closed his eyes hoping that she would say yes. He knew it was a long shot but he went for it anyway.  
Olivia hated having to tell him no when he was trying to be sweet but she just simply didn't want to see him. She never knew what would happen between the two of them. Ever.  
She shook her head "I don't think so Fitz."  
He opened his eyes and put his right hand in his pocket.  
"O.k." He replied " Can I call you again Friday? Will you tell me about it?"  
Liv didn't see a problem with that. Even if she really did hate him, if the situation was reversed and he was having a problem, she'd still like to know if he was ok.  
"I don't have a problem with that." She told him.  
"Great" he said "I'll call you then."  
They both were silent. They knew the call was coming to an end and they both had more to say. Fitz wanted to apologize for everything. Everything that happened that day and the day before. Olivia wanted to tell him that she really didn't hate him. Neither of them wanted to risk brining it up.  
"I'm going to go now." Olivia said to break up the silence.  
"O.k. I'll talk to you Friday. Please take care of yourself. I love you Livie."  
Olivia had a chance to let him know but it wouldn't come out "Goodnight Fitz."  
They both hung up. It was hard wanting to be with someone but knowing you couldn't. Olivia was tired and knew that she was about to have to face her sleeping issues alone. She headed straight for the wine.

Friday morning was there before she knew it. It had been a few days since she left the hospital. She had been allowing herself one very small meal a day at night before bed so that she wouldn't get sick from the wine. She didn't sleep to well the first night but managed to get decent sleep the rest of the nightS. After stepping out of the shower she was having trouble getting dressed. Most of her old clothes were to big. She had to go through every piece of clothing to find the smallest size she had. She found some grey slacks and a fitted cowl neck top. She looked in the mirror before leaving. It was weird being in the clothes again. She had been wearing shorts, skirts, tank tops, sun dresses and things of that nature for months. She looked like the old Olivia Pope. But that's all. It was an illusion. The old Olivia Pope was dead to her. She felt like she was just a shell of the old Olivia Pope. She shook the thoughts from her mind, quickly brushed her curly hair into a low bun and was on her way.

Olivia under estimated her time. She got to caught up into looking through her clothes and everything and was late. There were so many people around. She was used to complete seclusion. She was 20 mins late. Once she got there she went straight to the receptionist.  
"Hello. My names Olivia Pope" She said putting her purse down "I had an appointment at 11:00 today with Dr. Mitchell. What does he have for Monday?"  
"Ah yes. Ms. Pope." The receptionist answered "Dr. Mitchell had been waiting to see you. He told me to send you back as soon as you got here. Follow me please."  
"Oh. O.k." Olivia said and followed.  
They headed straight down the hall. The receptionist knocked and then opened the door. The doctor was standing, looking in a folder. He looked up. He wasn't in scrubs this time though. He had on black pants and a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up a quarter of the way. She noticed his beautiful green eyes immediately. They complimented his pretty light brown skin. He reminded her of Alex Rodriguez.  
He smiled as soon as he saw Olivia. She too, looked different from the last time he saw her. She obviously looked a lot better. All of her hair being completely back like that revealed all the features of her natural and effortless beauty. The receptionist went back to her desk.  
"Olivia." He walked up to her "How are you?"  
He smelled really good.  
"I'm ok." Olivia responded "I'm terribly sorry for being late. I can reschedule if you like?"  
"No, no. You're fine. I was just about to head down to the cafeteria." He said opening the door.  
He could have said excuse me but he reached over her "Walk with me."  
A cafeteria is the last place she wanted to be but she smiled and started walking with him.  
He had his hands in his pockets "How have you been? Have you been getting any headaches?"  
"No. No headaches." Olivia said walking.  
"That's great. Any stomach problems?"  
"None."  
They passed the lobby.  
"Have you been getting enough rest?"  
"Yes Dr. Mitchell."  
They were just about to enter the cafeteria when he stopped walking.  
"Isaac." He smiled, reminding her that he told her to call her Isaac.  
Olivia smiled back "Isaac."  
"Let me buy you lunch." The doctor suggested.  
Olivia really just wanted to get to her apartment.  
"I'm still full from the late breakfast I had." Olivia lied.  
There was no breakfast. Just coffee.  
Dr. Mitchell sort of doubted her.  
"C'mon." He urged "We can kill two birds with one stone. Lunch and the check up."  
Olivia did not want to have to go there again.  
"O.k." She caved "something small. Like I said I'm not very hungry."  
"Alright then." He told her "Have a seat and I'll be back in few a minutes."  
She had a seat. A few minutes, he returned with 2 chicken salads.  
"Do you like chicken?" He asked sitting down across from her.  
"Yes." Olivia replied.  
The two of them chatted about a few things. The doctor continued to ask questions about how she was feeling along with other random things. Liv started eating a little of the salad to humor him. By the time he was done and it was time to go, Olivia looked down and realized she had eaten most of the salad. Isaac was pleased. he didn't know for sure if she was lying about eating but he was glad that in that moment he knew for sure that she had eaten.  
"Unfortunately I have to go." The doctor stated as he stood up, grabbing both containers "I have another appointment at 11:45."  
"Thanks for lunch." Olivia stood and followed him.  
He threw the trash away and they headed to the lobby.  
There really wasn't a reason for another follow up but Isaac did want to see her again. He just didn't know how to go about it. He'll have to come up with something.  
"Make sure you're taking care of yourself." He smiled "I mean it. Doctors orders"  
"That's what I plan on doing Dr. Mitc-" A small chuckle escaped her "Isaac"  
"Have a nice day." Olivia turned and walked away.  
Isaac stayed put until he could no longer see her. He thought she was extraordinarily exquisite.

Fitz sat in the oval counting down to the minute when he was going to call Olivia. It had been 3 days of anticipation. He wanted to hear her voice again so badly. He knew he couldn't go but he had been tempted to send Tom over to check on her and to check out the food but didn't. It had been several hours past her appointment so he went ahead and dialed.  
Olivia's phone rang and she knew it was Fitz. She was surprised he had not called sooner.  
"Hello." Olivia picked up.  
Fitz was relieved. It really was like a breath of fresh air for him.  
"Hi." He said into the phone leaning back in his chair.  
"Hi." She said back.  
That simple two letter word meant a lot to them.  
"How have you been Livie?"  
"As good as can be expected." Olivia answered "Yourself?"  
"The usual. Busy. I've missed you." He told her.  
He couldn't help it. He wanted her to know that he was missing her. That a piece of him was missing and will always be missing as long as they are away from one another. Olivia heard him and even missed him a little too. The last few times she has talked with him she has had a hard time communicating with him.  
Sadly, Fitz noticed she didn't respond to that comment "How'd your appointment go? What'd the doctor have to say."  
"Well, I was late." Olivia said getting more comfortable on the floor in front of the couch "so we ended up having lunch."  
Fitz immediately sat up straight "Lunch?"  
His heart started beating.  
"Yes." She answered "I ate most of my chicken salad."  
He heard her say she ate her salad but he was still stuck at them having lunch. What the fuck he thought. He felt crazy jealous Fitz emerging.  
"That's great, about the salad." Fitz said.  
Fitz wondered what kind of doctor takes a patient to lunch with him. Does he do that with all patients or just decided to have lunch with Liv.  
Fitz was trying to keep himself composed and not make a big deal out of this "Is that it? Did he set you up for another appointment?"  
"No."  
"Great." Fitz said "I mean great that you don't have to go back. Means that you're good."  
"I suppose." Olivia answered nonchalantly.  
Fitz still didn't like it. Not one bit. He knew that Olivia could probably tell that he was getting in his feelings about something by now and knew he needed to get off the phone before he scared her or said anything to make her feel upset in anyway. He pretended that Lauren entered.  
"Livie, Lauren just stepped in" he lied "I have to go. Can I please call you again?"  
Olivia didn't mind. She didn't mind a phone call every now and then, she just wasn't ready to see him.  
"That's fine."  
"I love you Livie." Fitz said hoping she'd say it back.  
She knew that was coming.  
"Goodbye Fitz."  
Olivia hung up. She wished she could say it back but she couldn't. She wondered was this going to be a problem.  
Fitz was disappointed that she didn't say it back but that was put on the back burner because he was a little pissed about this lunch with the good doctor. The night she was brought in his spidey senses told him that Dr. Mitchell would be a problem. He just knew he didn't like him. Normally he'd have him looked into or have him followed, assign Liv some detail, but he couldn't be like that anymore. He really wanted a drink. All he could do was be patient and do what he had to do to get his girl back.

**p.s. they aren't in denial and avoiding what has happened they are just in a new territory way beyond their comprehension and just don't really know what to do. all couples are diff and handle tragedies in diff ways.**


	7. Chapter 7

**omgness. Ok. I sooooo apologize. I can't believe I'm just now updating. It's been forever and a day. I know there's no excuse but there was a few issues that got in the way. Work drama, crazy boyfriends, parents, me having slip ups But hopefully things have settled down with me again and I can get back to this regularly. Again I apologize for not updating until now :)**

Chapter 7

It had been a couple weeks since Olivia's doctors appointment. For Fitz, the time apart was brutal. He hated being away from her. As usual, whenever him and Olivia were apart, everything else suffered. He was always distracted. Cyrus was basically running things and Mellie was being her bitchy self and rubbing his situation in his face. Olivia was his main priority. Getting her back was the only thing that mattered to him. He didn't want to push her but he did manage to get her to let him call her everyday. Knowing that he would get to hear her voice at the end of the day was what he looked forward to the most and it was almost time to make his nightly call.

Olivia was trying her best to take the steps to get back to how things were before she left for St. Lucia. It was a lot more difficult than she thought it was going to be. The constant fatigue was playing a big part in this. She still was having problems sleeping and most of the food Tom brought over was going bad or was about to. It was mostly untouched. On more than a few occasions she would make a meal, sit down and attempt to eat it but she just couldn't. Something In her head would tell her to not even think about touching that food, that she didn't need it, that she needed to control herself. The rest of her life was so out of control. She needed to control something. Within minutes the food would be in the garbage disposal and she'd be pouring the wine. Not only did the wine help her with the flashbacks that she would get from time to time, it was the easiest way to get to sleep. She'd often be pretty nauseous from always drinking on an empty stomach but she figured that was just a small price to pay in exchange for peace. When the nausea would get too bad, she'd have a bag of popcorn. This night was no different. She was sipping away, laying on her bed when her phone rang.

"Hello Fitz" Olivia said into her phone. She was glad she had already started drinking. It made it easier to talk with him and not spaz out. Although she was still very much in love with him, she was still very confused about everything.  
"Hi." Fitz spoke.  
"Hi."  
"How was your day Livie?" Fitz asked getting settled in a comfortable position.  
"It was ok." Olivia answered "Yours?"  
"The usual. Distracted, consumed with thoughts of you. I'm no good without you."  
Olivia's eyes rolled "You're no good with me."  
"Stop it." Fitz said "I'm suppose to be with you and you're suppose to be with me. I miss you. I don't know how much longer I can-"  
Olivia sighed as she turned her head to the side. Fitz didn't normally jump into how much he missed her this soon into the conversation. It happened later, towards the end which gave her more time to dodge the issue. It took everything he had to not regress to his selfish ways. Most days he was tempted to just show up at her house.  
"I just-" Fitz continued now standing "Livie I love you. I NEED to see you. It's been weeks."  
"Fitz" Olivia tried.  
"No Liv." Fitz said getting a little frustrated "I just want to check on you. Make sure you're alright."  
"I'm fine."  
"How am I suppose to know that?" Fitz said with a tad bit of fire "I feel like you'd tell me anything."  
Olivia sometimes felt like she could no longer handle him. That she just didn't have it in her anymore. Fitz picked up on her silence.  
"I'm sorry." Fitz apologized as he softened his tone"Its just hard. I hate this. Don't you miss me at all?"  
Olivia returned from her private thoughts "Of course I miss you. I love you."  
He had been telling her he loved her but she had not been saying it back. That was the first time she said it back.  
"Will you say it again?" Fitz asked bright eyed "Please?"  
"I love you." Olivia said sincerely.  
She did miss him. She just wasn't ready to see him. She wasn't really afraid of him, it was just that things kept going wrong and she just couldn't take yet another trauma if it were to happen. The two of them continued to chat.  
"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Fitz asked, still happy over hearing her say she loved him.  
"I've been talking with a Abby and I might stop by OPA and see what we can do to try to get things going there again."  
Fitz felt bad because he was behind the reason her business started to go under. He knew that one day they would have to have that conversation.  
"And yourself?" She asked.  
"Same as today." He answered "I can't do anything. I can't think clearly. I won't be able to do anything until I see you again. You're putting the country at risk Ms. Pope."  
Olivia had a small laugh at his joke, "Goodnight Mr. President."  
"Night Livie."

Fitz stayed on the line until the phone went dead and then hung up himself. That went better than usual because of the added treat of knowing that he was still loved. He looked out the window with his hands in his pockets and started thinking about her saying that she wanted to start working again. It was great that she was trying to move on and get things back to the way that they used to be but he honestly didn't want her to get back into the swing of things too quickly and get comfortable being away from him. What if she got to busy for him to call her he thought.

The next morning, Olivia headed to O.P.A. as planned. She stopped and got coffee for her and all of her colleagues on the way. She had been briefed a bit by Abby and Huck over the phone about what's been going on there in her absence but she wanted to talk more about it in person. Sadly, most of DC still associated her and her business with the rumors about her and The President. She continued visiting the office everyday though. Her and her team would look through past files and call old clients for follow ups and things of that nature. It was tough but Fitz was patient. He still called her every night. She would tell him a little bit about her frustrations. It had been a few days and things were still silent in the office. This day was no different. Right before Olivia was about to leave she heard the elevator doors open. Whoever it was was greeted by Abby and Harrison.

"I'm looking for Olivia Pope."  
Abby and Harrison looked at the stranger.  
"Oh. I'm sorry." The man said "I'm Dr. Isaac Mitchell."  
Olivia recognized the voice and came from around the corner.  
It had been weeks since they saw each other. It was a pleasant surprise.  
"Isaac." Olivia smiled as she walked over.  
"Olivia." Isaac smiled back at her "Hi."  
"Abby, Harrison," Olivia looked over at her two friends "This is the Doctor that treated me the night I was admitted into the hospital."  
"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked him.  
It took him a minute to answer. Olivia had a genuine smile on her face and it was breathtaking. Her eyes were no longer completely filled with sadness. There was almost a small sparkle. Her hair was straight this time. She looked great last time he saw her but she looked even better standing there in that moment.  
"I was wondering if you could give me some legal advice."  
Abby has always had excellent intuition.  
"We're actually closing for the evening" Abby said quickly "We're all about to go home."  
"Abby." Olivia said looking at her a little shocked.  
They all knew how badly Olivia wanted to start working again. She was more than willing to hear anything out.  
"My office is over here." Olivia said and started walking towards it.  
Isaac nodded at Abby and Harrison then walked between them to follow Liv.  
"We'll wait for you Liv." Harrison said.  
Olivia stopped at her office door and turned around "It's ok. You guys go on. I'll see you tomorrow."  
She turned to continue to her office but Isaac stopped her.  
"Olivia." He gently reached for her "If you need to close up we can go discuss this over a quick drink somewhere."  
Olivia shrugged "Umm, ok."  
"I guess I'll follow you then." She told him.  
They all left the building together.

On the way over to wherever she was going she thought about how kind of weird this actually was. She barely knew him and he had seen her at her absolute worse. She also wanted to know what legal issues he could possibly have. It was a short drive to a place she had been to before. They each parked and met in the middle of the parking lot before entering. When they walked in they headed straight for the bar. Olivia sat her purse down and then had a seat herself. They turned to face one another.

The bartender walked over "Evening. What can I get you guys?"  
"Old Forrester for me and-" Isaac trailed off and looked at Olivia.  
She immediately thought how like Fitz, he was a bourbon drinker. Olivia ordered her favorite red and they were quickly brought over.  
"So what's going on with you?" Olivia asked curiously after having a sip.  
Isaac went on to tell her about how he was being sued by a patients family because there were strict orders to not resuscitate but Isaac saved the patient anyway.  
"So yes. I'm guilty. I love what I do and don't want to be punished for it. My job is to help people and save lives and I won't to continue to do so. Can you please help me?"  
Olivia admired the passion Isaac had for his profession. She once had that same fire.  
"Of course I'll help you Isaac." Olivia smiled and placed her hand on top of his "Besides I owe you. You saved my life right."  
Isaac looked down at Olivia's hand on top of his.  
"If you helped me through this, you'd be saving my life. My work is my life." He explained.  
They ordered another round and continued to discuss a few more details. An hour had gone by.

Over at The White House Fitz was waiting around for his favorite time of the day. Calling Olivia. He loved waiting for that right moment when everyone knew to leave him alone, when it was quiet, when he could relax and just hear her voice. The time had finally come and he dialed her number. The phone rang a couple times, then three, then four. The voicemail came on. Fitz hung up and immediately dialed her again but got the same thing. It was the first time she didn't answer his phone call. Of course his first instinct was to round everyone up and head over but he wanted to stay rational and level headed. She could be showering or something. He will try back a little later. He tried to busy himself but all he could think about was why she wasn't answering her phone. There was a knock on his door.

"Mr. President." Lauren spoke after stepping in.  
"Not now." Fitz responded without even looking up.  
"But Mr. President."  
"I said not now." Fitz spoke with a raised voice.  
Lauren left The Oval.  
Fitz called Olivia again but again there was no answer. He didn't know what to do.

It was a little after 10:00 when Olivia walked into her apartment. She left O.P.A. with Isaac at around 8:00. She completely lost track of time. After talking a bit more, Isaac walked her to her car and they went their separate ways. She slipped off her shoes and was beginning to undress when she heard the dull vibrations of her phone coming from her purse. She reached inside and saw that it was Fitz.

Fitz was pacing back and fourth in front of his desk with the phone attached to his ear. He had been calling Olivia nonstop and didn't know what to think. On the third ring he actually got an answer.

"Hello." Olivia answered.  
Relief quickly turned into him being pissed off. He couldn't believe how nonchalantly she answered the phone.  
He tried to remain calm "Why didn't you answer your phone Olivia? I've been calling you for over an hour."  
She picked up on the fact that he called her by her whole name.  
"The ringer was down. I'm sorry." She said in a voice that to Fitz still sounded very careless.  
"Even if the ringer was down you knew I'd be calling." Fitz said angry "You knew I'd be worried."  
Olivia sat on the edge of her bed. She did feel kind of bad. She really did lose track of time. It was just so nice to be actually talking about business.  
"I didn't mean to make you worry Fitz." Olivia told him.  
"Well you did." Fitz asked still huffy "What were doing anyway?"  
"Me and Isaac were discussing-"  
"Isaac?" Fitz said annoyed.  
"Dr. Mitchell. The doctor from the night I-"  
"I know who he his." Fitz quickly interrupted. He didn't like to have that night mentioned or think about it in any way. It was getting harder and harder for Fitz to control how he was feeling.  
"We had a couple of drinks to talk about-" Olivia tried to continue.  
"Wait a minute. I'm here worrying about you and your out having fucking drinks with some creepy ass doctor!" Fitz raised his voice. Knowing she was out with him pushed him over the edge.  
"Fitz." Olivia said shocked at how he was acting "We were just-"  
"I don't want to hear it Liv." Fitz yelled "You were out with him! You won't even let me see you!"  
"It's not what you think Fitz. Don't." Olivia tried to calm him "Listen. I-"  
"No!" Fitz yelled again "I don't want to hear about your fucking date. Hope you enjoyed self."

The line went dead. Fitz had hung up on her. Olivia hated when he would act like this. Jumping to conclusions and such. She started feeling really emotional. She could feel her eyes start to water. She was trying to fight the emotions that were suddenly hitting her. She got up and headed to the kitchen. She was already slightly buzzed from the wine she had with Isaac. She grabbed a glass and a bottle and had a seat on her couch. It was a new bottle. She was having a hard time opening it and while fumbling with the wine opener, the tears finally fell. Her feelings were more than hurt. She couldn't believe that a phone call could bring her to tears. She felt like such a mess. Olivia felt so fragile and couldn't believe how easily she fell apart.

Fitz was sitting at his desk holding his head with his hands. As the minutes went by he felt more and more like an asshole. He was ashamed and embarrassed for speaking to Olivia that way. He just reacted. She didn't deserve that and he was sure that any interaction between she and Dr. Mitchell had to have been initiated by him and not Olivia. It had been about 15 mins when he decided to dial her back. He dialed her cell phone first and wasn't surprised to get no answer so he dialed her house phone. It rang until her answering machine picked up.

Olivia was laying on her couch and was on her 2nd glass of wine when she heard her phone ring. She knew it was Fitz. She was in know mood to get yelled at again so she let it ring. When the phone stopped ringing and her greeting had been played she heard him.

"Livie. Please pick up." She heard.  
His attitude seemed to have completely changed. He wasn't angry anymore.  
"Please Liv." He begged.  
The phone just happened to be right behind her on the nightstand. That's the only reason why she reached over her shoulder and picked it up.  
Fitz was surprised she picked up "Liv?"  
She wasn't saying anything.  
"Liv." Fitz sighed. He felt horrible "Liv I'm sorry."  
She still was silent.  
"Livie, baby. Please say something."  
"You always do this." She finally spoke.  
He instantly felt worse because he could tell she had been crying.  
"You never ever let me explain Fitz." She sniffled a little bit.  
"Isaac came to O.P.A. because he needs a lawyer." She began "He's being sued by a patients family. He came in at closing time so he told me what was going on at a nearby restaurant."  
Fitz felt like a complete idiot.  
"It was just so nice to be talking about work again." Olivia explained "I felt like my old self again."  
"Liv." Fitz spoke.  
He didn't really know what to say. He felt like he was always apologizing to her for something.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just love you and sometimes I just-" he was having trouble finding the right words "I overreact. You won't let me see you and it scares me when I don't know where you are."  
Olivia let him speak.  
"I just don't trust anyone when it comes to you. The last few months, what you told me about it-" Fitz tried to explain "I feel like I need to protect you from getting hurt."  
"Well then I guess that means I need to protect myself from you." Olivia spoke calmly.  
He was speechless.  
"Goodnight Fitz."

She hung up before him this time. He felt horrible. He slipped up and let his temper get the best of him. It wasn't Olivia he didn't trust, it was Dr. Mitchell. He didn't understand why Olivia couldn't see what was going on. She is usually so sharp. He didn't want her around the doctor. She needed to be with him but she won't let him see her. He felt that if he just had a chance to simply look in her eyes that they could get through this. Fitz got up. Any chance he did have of seeing her was over. He'd have to start all,over again. He promised himself that he would never have her summoned again. He had to think of a way to get her away from that doctor and get her to The White House. Just then Mellie walked in.

"What? No phone call tonight?" Mellie smirked.  
Fitz rolled his eyes so hard he almost got a headache instantly. His hatred for Mellie had been at an all time high lately.  
"Don't you have to go suck Andrews dick or something." Fitz looked at the door "Please get the fuck out."  
Mellie was completely un-phased by his comment.  
"Let me guess, you've screwed up for the millionth time and she won't talk to you?"  
Mellie had a small laugh "What'd you do this time?"  
Fitz stood there staring at her. He couldn't believe that he had been able to endure her all these years. The answer to his problem came to him at that exact moment. He slowly walked up to her and stopped when he was about a foot away from her. The smile quickly left Mellies face. He was acting strange and it made her nervous. He reached up and gently Stroked her cheek with a smile. After that he quietly walked out without saying a word.

The next morning Liv woke with a dull ache in her head. It was pretty late in the day when she looked over at the clock. She couldn't believe how long she had slept. It prob had to do with all the wine she drank. Her conversation with Fitz had done a number on her and she completely over did it with the wine. She was in desperate need of water. She placed her hand on her forehead as she stood and headed to the kitchen. After getting a glass of water she went back to her bed. Her cell phone was still there. She unlocked her phone and saw that she had 23 missed calls after her last conversation on it last night.  
"Jesus Fitz." Olivia said to herself.  
When she pulled down the bar she saw that none of the calls were from Fitz. Most of the calls were from Cyrus. That was weird. She was thinking about the last time that she had even talked to Cyrus when her phone started buzzing in her hand. Again it was Cyrus. She answered right away thinking it was something wrong with Baby Ella.  
"Cyrus" Liv answered panicked "Whats wrong?"  
"Finally. I've been calling you all morning" Cyrus said all frantic "What in the hell are we suppose to do about this?"  
"Do about what?" Liv asked. She had no idea what he was talking about.  
"He's really lost his mind this time." Cyrus continued.  
"Who?" She was still confused.  
"Jesus Liv. Haven't you been watching the news."  
Liv grabbed the remote, turned on the TV and then she saw it.  
She gasped "He didn't."  
"HE DID!"  
The President was at a press conference announcing that he would be filing for a divorce. Cyrus's voice pulled her out of her shock.  
"Get here now." Cyrus demanded.  
"What do you want me to do?" Olivia asked.  
"What you do best!" Cyrus spoke frantically "Get over here and fix this!"  
Olivia was completely overwhelmed. This situation was too close to home. She couldn't believe he did it. He finally did it. Why now she wondered and how was she suppose to fix it?  
"Cyrus you're just going to have to take care of this" Olivia told him "I don't think I can handle this right now."  
Cyrus wanted to be sensitive to her situation but this was the nation here.  
He tried to soften his tone "Look Liv, I understand your concerns, really. But he needs you. This whole thing could be disastrous if this isn't done right."  
Olivia was thinking about what he was saying. He was right. She would just have to block whatever was going on with her and Fitz out and focus on the issue at hand.  
"Ok." Liv agreed "Get here as soon as you can."  
"Oh come on Liv." Cyrus sighed "You know I can't leave at a time like this. Meet me in my office at 1:00. And don't worry I'll make sure no one knows you're here."  
"But-" she tried but the line went dead.

Olivia's mind was blown. So many different things were running through her head. Fitz, Mellie, how the world would deal with this, if everyone would assume his divorce had something to do with her. She headed to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. She grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out. She was there before she knew it. She couldn't believe that she was stepping through these gates again and especially under theses circumstances. She reached the house and started walking through the halls. Things were just as chaotic as expected. The stares coming at her did not go unnoticed. People that she knew well were looking at her like she was some home wrecker. She knew what everyone was probably thinking. Just a taste of what was to come. She was relieved to finally reach Cyrus's office. He wasn't in there. She waited for him. It had been 15 mins and Cyrus still had not shown up. She called him a couple times already and was about to call him a third time when the door finally opened it. Her back was to the door.

"Cyrus I've been-" Liv began as she turned around.  
It wasn't Cyrus.

"Hi."

**...I know another obsessive guy is the last thing Olivia needs but don't worry. She's not going to end up with Dr. Creepy. It's just that Liv doesn't handle being alone well and as much as she thinks she hides this people easily pick up on that and sadly people will take advantage of that vulnerable trait of hers. Fitz also doesn't handle loneliness well. Like Liv it's completely obvious but he lashes out instead to avoid the vulnerability that endangers Liv. He too needs to figure out this issue. They both do. Until then I really feel like they will always have a problem. Anyway. I know it's been forever but please review :)**


End file.
